Soba ni ite hoshii
by Rosemary15
Summary: Seiya busca lo que la familia Kido le arrebató. Saori intenta devolverle al pelicastaño lo que le fue quitado, sin darse cuenta que su ayuda se convertirá en el peor de sus errores.
1. Chapter 1

**_DDisclaimer:_**_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro. _

_Capítulo1:El comienzo _

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio a paso lento, mirando hacia todas direcciones, intentando encontrar a la persona adecuada para que pudiera ayudarle. Se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de comida y recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya eran las 3:00 pm. Suspiró y decidió entrar.

Ya tendría tiempo para continuar con su búsqueda...

/ / / /

Suspiró por décima vez en el día. Desde temprano había estado en la empresa revisando que todo estuviera en orden. En esos momentos es donde echaba de menos a su querido abuelo. Ella había sido instruida desde pequeña para tomar las riendas de la Fundación cuando llegara el momento, y ahí estaba el detalle, ella sentía que a sus 22 años, ese todavía no era el momento. Pero, ¿que más podía hacer? Su abuelo ya no estaba, se fue de manera repentina a causa de una enfermedad; se fue, llevándose con él la alegría de vivir.

Ella no tenía padres, no tenía amigos, lo único que le quedaba era su abuelo, y ahora que no estaba realmente se sentía muy sola. Además, ahora tenía que dirigir la gran empresa que en vida le perteneció a su querido abuelo.

–Señorita, ¿desea ir directamente a casa?– preguntó su chófer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–No, déjame bajar aquí– contestó con aburrimiento. Esperó a que el auto se estacionara para bajar.–Puedes retirarte– ordenó al hombre, para después caminar por la acera.

No quería ir a casa, estando allí lo único que la esperaba era más trabajo. Esa era su rutina, iba todas las mañanas a la empresa a trabajar, y cuando regresaba a casa, se encerraba en su despacho para seguir trabajando. Y hoy no tenía ganas de seguir la rutina, quería despejar su mente.

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo observaba los establecimientos, hasta que un agradable olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Ese olor provenía de un pequeño establecimiento de comida. Normalmente, ella no entraría a un lugar como ese dada su posición, pero de eso se trataba hoy, de romper con la rutina.

Sin más, se adentró en la tienda. Total, ¿que de malo podía pasar?

/ / / /

Seiya se encontraba sentado en una mesa del pequeño establecimiento degustando solo un café y unas tostadas. En su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección que estaría próxima a visitar; la razón por la cual había vuelto a Tokio.

No recordaba mucho de esa ciudad. Tenía unos escasos 7 años cuando dejó -más bien, fue obligado a dejar- la ciudad para irse a Grecia. A partir de ahí, comenzó la peor de sus desgracias...

_A unos metros.__. _

Se sentó en un banco frente al mostrador. Miró en la pared el letrero que contenía el menú e hizo una seña con la mano para que un mesero se acercara.

–¿Que ordenará, señorita?– preguntó un hombre de mediana edad. Pudo ver en su camisa un gafete con su nombre, Geki, leyó.

–Solo un café, por favor–. Pidió la chica.

El hombre la miró con detenimiento. Por su indumentaria podía notarse que era de clase alta. Sin duda, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero veía en sus ojos una profunda tristeza,que por un momento le dio lástima. , pensó.

–Volveré enseguida, señorita– y se perdió detrás de una cortina.

Saori paseo su mirada por todo el lugar, inspeccionando a las personas que estaban allí por si había una cara conocida. Se rió mentalmente, nadie de su círculo social vendría a un lugar como ese. Volvió su vista al frente para toparse con el mesero que traía su pedido.

–Aquí tiene–, dijo el hombre depositando el café y unas galletas. Se fijó en la mirada confundida de la chica y enseguida supo el porqué. –Las galletas son cortesía de la casa–. Finalizó sin más y se marchó a atender otro cliente.

La Kido murmuró un gracias que no fue escuchado por el hombre. Tomo una galleta y la llevó a su boca mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor. Una vez acabo de comerlas, dio un sorbo a su café y en ese momento entendió porque el olor la había atraído. El café era delicioso.

_En una mesa al fondo... _

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar la cuenta, en ese momento vio como unos cabellos lilas se perdían de vista al cruzar la puerta de salida.

_Es ella. Tiene que ser ella_

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, sacó el dinero suficiente y casi se lo aventó al cajero. Salió inmediatamente buscando a la dueña de esos cabellos.

Miró a su derecha y pudo observar a la joven subiendo a un taxi. De inmediato, tomó otro taxi y le dijo que los siguiera.

Anduvieron alrededor de 20 minutos y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al vislumbrar la imponente mansión Kido. Vio a la chica descender del taxi y se aproximó hacia ella.

–¡Hey, tú!– "llamó a la mujer que intercambiaba palabras con el guardia de la entrada.

La heredera dirigió su vista al muchacho. Levantó una ceja incrédula por el "cortés" saludo. Y esa incredulidad fue reemplazada por sorpresa al reconocer al chico.

–Seiya...– murmuró para sí la chica. No podía creer que él estuviera allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le había visto. –¿Que haces aquí?–preguntó de manera suave.

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta sonó descarada para el chico. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

–Quiero ver a Mitsumasa Kido– exigió sin rodeos.

Lo miró unos instantes antes de responder con el rostro totalmente serio. –Vayamos a mi despacho–. Y se adentró en sus dominios seguida por el pelicastaño.

/ / / /

_Atenas, Grecia _

Un hombre recorría su departamento serciorandose de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas. Tomó su maleta que estaba en medio de la sala y se dirigió a la salida. Giró el pomo de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por ella, giró su rostro para mirar por última vez lo que había sido su "hogar" por varios años. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta.

Un único pensamiento corría por su cabeza, _Kido Saori. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **El pacto **

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **El pacto **

Un hombre alto y fornido hablaba por su móvil mientras caminaba con su maleta en la otra mano. Su melena azul violácea se movía al compás de su caminar tranquilo.

–Estoy a unos minutos del lugar– decía a su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea. –No es necesario, iré en taxi– y cortó la llamada.

Se sentía tan bien de pisar de nuevo las tierras del país del sol naciente. Había estado en el continente hacia tan solo unos 5 años atrás, pero él sentía que el tiempo transcurría lento. Aunque el tiempo que estuvo en Grecia le había ayudado a planear las cosas con la debida precaución. Si, la espera tendría que valer la pena.

Se acercó a uno de los taxis que aguardaban a las afueras del aeropuerto, mientras el taxista guardaba su maleta, él se internaba en el vehículo.

En su mente repasaba lo que diría al llegar a "casa", ante _ella. _

/ / / /

El camino hacia el interior de la mansión fue en completo silencio. Cruzaron el enorme salón principal y se internaron en un pasillo con varias puertas. La mujer abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda y se adentraron en lo que parecía ser el despacho de la chica.

–Seiya, cuanto me alegra verte– una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. –Vamos, deja tu maleta aun lado, llamaré a Tatsumi para que se la lleve a una habitación. Debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Mañana sera un día duro en el trabajo– Saori hablaba sin parar mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

–¿Trabajo?– cuestionó el chico. –¿De que estas hablando?– la miró con extrañeza.

–¿No te lo habían dicho?– preguntó sorprendida.

Seiya se estaba desesperando. No entendía nada de lo que ella le hablaba. El no vino a buscar trabajo.

–La razón de que estes aquí es para ayudarme a dirigir la Fundación Graude– le informó Saori.

–Ni hablar– fue la rotunda respuesta.

–Pero..

–Quiero ver a Mitsumasa Kido– insistió interrumpiendola.

–No puedes verlo– dijo con la mirada seria. Al ver que Seiya se levantaba de su silla e iba directo a ella, agregó –Mi abuelo murió– y desvío su mirada hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación.

–¿Qué dices?– soltó ante su estupefacción. El viejo estaba muerto, había dicho ella. ¡El viejo estaba muerto!

–Mi abuelo murió tres años después de que partiste a Grecia– explicó la joven.

A Seiya casi le conmueven sus ojos tristes, casi sintió ganas de posar una mano en su hombro, casi tuvo ganas de decirle que lo sentía. ¡Si, él de verdad sentía que el viejo se lo merecía!

–Me alegra saberlo... – los ojos se Saori se abrieron como platos ante tales palabras. –... después de todas las penalidades que me hizo pasar– mascullo con una media sonrisa burlona. –Bueno, tú eres su nieta. Seguramente debes de saber de la promesa que tu abuelo me hizo– su semblante se volvió serio al pronunciar esto último.

–¿Una promesa?– preguntó curiosa dirigiendo toda su atención hacía él.

–Yo tengo una hermana. A tu abuelo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que separarnos– hizo una pausa forzada por el nudo en su garganta. –Me obligó a que fuera a estudiar a Grecia, y si regresaba convertido en una persona capaz de dirigir una empresa, me dejaría ver a mi hermana–.explicó con molestia.

Entonces, fue el turno de Seiya de sorprenderse ante sus propias palabras. ¡Así que era eso! Pero, ¿por qué tendría él que hacerse cargo de la empresa? ¿Qué acaso su nieta no lo había estado haciendo?

–No había sido notificada de esto– la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –No sabía que tenías una hermana, así que ni siquiera tengo idea de donde pueda estar ella– le dijo con sinceridad.

Al pelicastaño le comenzaron a temblar los puños de ira. ¿¡Cómo podía ser posible eso!? Ese viejo le jugó sucio. Le había prometido volver a ver a su hermana, y ahora salía con que moría sin decirle nada a nadie de aquel pacto del demonio.

La Kido se alarmó cuando vio como Seiya se dirigía hacia ella con toda la intención de lanzarsele encima, pero unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron en su inminente asesinato.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y calvo se asomo por ella. Los ojos de Tatsumi casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver al acompañante de su ama.

–¿Qu-que haces aquí?– tartamudeo ante la sorpresa.

Sin duda, nadie esperaba la visita de Seiya. Sabían que pronto volvería a Tokio. Tatsumi le había contado que en los últimos días de su abuelo, este le dijo que Seiya volvería cuando fuera el momento y junto a ella se haría cargo de la empresa.

–Me largo– se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquella maldita casa.

–Tranquilizate, Seiya– habló la chica interrumpiendo la partida del moreno. –Es muy peligroso– advirtió.

–¿Peligroso? ¿Por que?– cuestionó entre extrañado y fastidiado por la actitud de ella.

–El mundo es muy grande para encontrar a una persona por ti mismo– intentó razonar con él.

La chica tenía razón, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo. Encontraría a su hermana aunque le costara toda la vida hacerlo. No dijo nada más, simplemente siguió con su camino.

–Seiya, espera–nuevamente intentó impedir que se fuera, pero el chico no volteó. Al parecer, no quería su ayuda, pues bien, no se la daría. Asi que no le quedó de otra más que sacar la última carta.–Te propongo un trato–.

El castaño se detuvo aun sin voltear a verla.

–La gente como tú, ¿cree que puede negociarlo todo?–escupió con tono burlón.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Pensaba que también iba a tomarle el pelo como su abuelo? ¡Ja¡ No iba a ser engañado nuevamente.

–No necesito nada que venga de ustedes–soltó sin más dispuesto a renaudar su marcha.

–Yo no te ayudare. Lo harás tu mismo–declaró con firmeza. Al ver que el chico se volvía a verla, decidió continuar, –Si aceptas trabajar en la Fundación conmigo, con el dinero que ganes podrás buscar a tu hermana. Con lo bien organizados que estamos, encontrar a tu hermana será como un juego de niños–finalizo.

Esa...¡Esa estúpida! Siempre tiene sus métodos para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero tenía razón, con la ayuda de la Fundación el podría encontrar a su hermana mas rápido. Además, técnicamente no lo estarían ayudando, él con su duro trabajo y sus conocimientos se ganaría aquello.

–¿Y bien? – insistió en una respuesta.

Suspiró derrotado. _Todo sea por ti, Seika_

–Hecho– y extendió su mano para sellar el trato.

¿_Lo ves abuelo?_ _Todo saldrá como tú querías_

/ / / /

Cuando iban los tres cruzando por la enorme sala, Tatsumi casi le da un infarto al haber olvidado algo tan importante.

–¡Saga!– exclamó Saori con sorpresa y alegría al ver al apuesto hombre parado en la sala mirando uno de los cuadros que adornaba la mansión.

–S-señorita, disculpeme. Fu-fui a buscarla en cuanto el se-señor Saga llegó, pero.. es que..–intentó justificar el mayordomo. –Lo lamento, señor Saga–e inclinó su cabeza esperando una reprensión por parte de alguno de los dos jóvenes.

–Tatsumi, acompaña a Seiya a la salida– pidió su ama, ignorando todo el asunto.

–Si, mi señora– hizo una reverencia y miró al moreno para que lo acompañara.

Era la primera vez que Seiya veía a ese hombre, y había algo en él que no le daba buena espina. La mirada chocolate del menor se cruzó con la jade de Saga y pudo ver en ellos despecio a su persona. Desvío su mirada restandole importancia y se encontró con la de Tatsumi invitándole a seguirle.

Saori espero a que el mayordomo y el pelicastaño abandonaran la estancia. Una vez solos, se acercó al hombre y envolvió con sus delicadas manos las de Saga.

–Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme, Saga–confesó con alegría.

–A mi me alegra poder verte después de tanto tiempo.. – dijo de manera suave.–.. Pero no he venido de visita– dijo con cautela sin apartar la vista de ella.

–Entonces, ¿te quedarás en la mansión?– preguntó con curiosidad.

–Si mi estadía no representa un inconveniente para ti...– y dio un suave apretón a las manos de la dama.

–Oh no, en absoluto. Enseguida indicaré a una mucama que prepare tu antigua habitación– soltó las manos de Saga y se giró para poder buscar a alguna de sus sirvientas.

–Perfecto–murmuró para sí el hombre sin ser escuchado por la Kido.

Si Saori hubiera volteado su rostro se encontraría con una sonrisa maliciosa que se asomaba en el perfecto rostro de Saga.

つづく (continuará)

* * *

Hola! Soy nueva por esta zona. A decir verdad, ya le leído muchos fanfics pero este es el primero que escribo. ¿Me podrían decir si les esta gustando?

Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y a esas personas que pusieron mi historia en alerta para un siguiente capítulo, eso me motiva a seguir adelante con la historia.

Pero quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a la persona que me escribió mi primer review: sslove, muchas gracias. Espero que puedas seguir acompañandome en esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: **Instante **

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Instante **

_Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas que el mundo no conoce, y muchas veces llamamos resfriado cuando un hombre está simplemente triste. (Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)_

Para ser el primer día de Seiya en la empresa, ya se estaba agobiando. Todo consistió en ponerse al tanto de contratos firmados y los que esperaban por firmar. Conoció a la mayor parte de la gente que estaría trabajando con él.

Para Saori no estaba siendo diferente, prácticamente tuvo que repetir su trabajo de todo el mes para mostrarlo a Seiya. Y lo que es más, cuándo le presentó al moreno la que sería su asistente personal, sintió como si le sacudieran el suelo.

Por ahora, compartían oficina ya que la que sería de Seiya la estaban arreglando. Así que ella podía ver desde primera fila como la asistente del moreno le dedicaba largas miradas y este respondía con una sonrisa.

–Miho, ¿podrías traer el informe que te pedí? –su tono de voz era amigable.

–Claro– fue la respuesta de la chica acompañada de una sonrisa.

La Kido arrugo la nariz ante la escena. Había algo que le molestaba y no sabía que era. Tal vez, era el tono que Seiya usaba con Miho, siempre tan fresco. O tal vez, era porque siempre la llamaba por su nombre. A lo mejor eran ambas, porque a ella le hablaba de manera escueta y solo cuando era necesario. A ella jamás la llamaba por su nombre.

–Seiya–llamó la chica, recibiendo la mirada indiferente del muchacho. –¿Por que no cenanos en mi casa juntos? Podríamos... –.

–No puedo– la interrumpió. –Ya tengo planes–completó y volvió su mirada hacia los pepeles que sostenía entre sus manos.

Saori escondió su rostro entre los documentos que sostenía solo para que él no viera la decepción que había en sus ojos. ¿Por que la odiaba tanto? ¿A caso también la había tomado contra ella por lo que su abuelo le hizo?

La jornada laboral terminó y poco a poco los trabajadores comenzaron a abandonar el edificio. La heredera iba atravesando las puertas hacia el exterior y pudo divisar el auto que cada tarde la venía a recoger. Caminó hacia el y esperó a que el chófer abriera la puerta, su sorpresa fue tal al ver de quien se trataba.

–Espero que no te moleste que haya usurpado el lugar de tu chófer personal y me haya presentado aquí–explicó mientras le abría la puerta, invitandola a subir.

–N-no, claro que no, Saga– dijo con nerviosismo ante el gesto.

–Eso es bueno, porque también me gustaría llevarte a cenar– soltó el hombre ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

Saori se sorprendió por la propuesta. Saga siempre había sido atento con ella, pero había algo ahí que no terminaba de encajar y que de cierta manera le asustaba. Iba a rechazar la oferta cuando en un momento, desvío la mirada hacia un lado y pudo ver algo que no le agrado.

Seiya y Miho platicando animadamente, mientras el mayor ayudaba a subir a la pelinegra al auto para uso personal que la empresa le había dado. Ambos subieron y el auto se perdió entre los demás vehículos.

Saga siguió el trayecto de la mirada de la chica y también se encontró con la escena. Los gestos de la dama frente a él no le pasaron desapercibidos, que iban desde la sorpresa, molestia y tristeza. Frunció el ceño ante esto.

–Esta bien, iré contigo– su respuesta sonó con desgano.–Es decir, me vendría bien salir un poco– se apresuró a corregir con una sonrisa y se aventuró al interior del auto.

El hombre decidió restarle importancia al asunto. Total, ella había accedido a irse con él. Se subió al auto y se marcharon de ahí.

/ / / /

Había llegado al hotel donde se hospedaba y se tiró en la cama. No había tenido tiempo de buscar un apartamento para vivir. Esa tarde al salir del trabajo iba a hacerlo, pero su asistente le propuso dar un paseo por la cuidad y celebrar su ingreso a las filas de la Fundación Graude. Había sido una tarde agradable en compañía de la azabache, era una chica muy tierna, inteligente, bonita...

Dejó esos pensamientos aun lado y su mirada se centro en los papeles que había dejado al lado de la cómoda de su cama. Esos papeles se los había dado Saori antes de irse e inevitablemente, su mente recordó la escena que vio. Al tal Saga en un lujoso auto llendo a recoger a la pelilila. Ellos parecían llevarse bien, ¿estarían saliendo?

Bueno, no es como si a él le interesara, pero desde el primer momento que se topó con él no le cayó bien. A decir verdad, Saori tampoco le caía bien, cuando la veía no podía evitar recordar a esa pequeña niña que les torturaba con sus juegos cada vez que iba de visita al orfanato acompañada de su abuelo. Que dos personas que detestaba estuvieran juntas, no podía ser nada bueno.

Pero... ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, ella no estaba actuando como antes. Se veía muy gentil, a pesar de que él no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para reñir con ella, se mantenía tranquila y amable. ¿Será que realmente haya cambiado? Nah, no podía ser. Seguramente era un truco para después poderlo manipular. ¡Si, debía ser eso!

Bien, él no se dejaría engañar por esa cara bonita y amable. ¡No, claro que no! Esa tonta no se saldría con la suya, la seguiría atormentado con sus desplantes.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomo en su rostro, y sin más, se fue a dar una ducha.

/ / / /

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Seiya trabajaba en la empresa, un mes desde que se veían todos los días y, aún así, las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado mucho. Seguía tratándola de forma distante, él no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerle un mal comentario. Una vez ella intentó preguntarle amablemente como iba con la búsqueda de su hermana, y él le había contestado que no era su asunto. No era un secreto para nadie que él la odiaba. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella ya le había dado vueltas al asunto y no encontró nada.

No lo entendía.

Así como tampoco entendía lo que le pasaba últimamente. Sentía una especie de molestia cada vez que lo veia junto a Miho. El ya se había trasladado a su oficina, así que pasaba horas encerrado con ella allí.

Por otro lado, las cosas con Saga iban muy bien. Se sentía extraña por todas las atenciones que él le daba. De vez en cuando iba a buscarla al trabajo y se desviaban del camino para ir a comer por ahí. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero la presencia de Saga la hacia sentir cómoda. Sentía...sentía como si por fin alguien la necesitara.

Posó su vista hacía en frente, recorriendo con la mirada el vacío y enorme comedor, con ella ocupando la cabecera de la mesa. Giró el rostro hacía su derecha, encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Saga, sonriéndole.

Devolvió el gesto, continuando con su cena.

/ / / /

–Necesito el informe de este último mes– pidió Seiya sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

–Claro, lo tendré listo enseguida– y la asistente salió de la oficina del moreno.

Este mes se le estaba llendo lento. Aun no sabía nada de su hermana y eso lo frustraba demasiado. Se suponía que con los medios de la Fundación la encontraría más rápido, pero no, no tenía nada.

Alguien tocó la puerta y tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos para después.

–Adelante– dijo con molestia. La puerta se abrió y su molestia aumento al ver de quién se trataba.

–Necesito tu firma para enviar estos documentos– Saori tomó asiento delante de él y le entregó los papeles.

–¿Tu asistente está de vacaciones? ¿O estas tan aburrida que vienes personalmente?–interrogó en tono burlón.

Saori de inmediato se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Qué excusa diría? Ella tampoco sabía el porqué estaba allí.

–Solo quería avisarte personalmente que me iré temprano a casa– contestó en tono bajo.

Él la miró con interés en ese momento.

–¿Por qué?– la pregunta salió por si sola.

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos mostrándose sorprendida. Era la primera vez que él se interesaba en ella. Aún dándole la espalda le respondió.

–No me he sentido bi...–.

–Bueno, no me importa–. La interrumpió él, con su habitual tono de fastidio que usaba con ella.

La Kido agachó su cabeza y su cabello se vino hacía en frente, cubriendo una sonrisa de amargura. Je, era tonto creer que él pudiera interesarse en ella. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar en completo silencio.

Seiya la observó marcharse cabizbaja, pudo haber sonreído como de costumbre por su nueva victoria ante la mujer. Pero esta vez, le supo amarga.

/ / / /

La mañana siguiente, Saori no se presentó al trabajo. Seiya recibió una llamada de Tatsumi diciendo que ella estaba indispuesta y se ausentaria unos días.

Habían pasado 4 días desde esa llamada y ella aún no regresaba al trabajo. Y peor aún, por alguna razón desconocida, no podía sacarse la imagen que ella le proyectó la ultima vez que la vio. Esa vez si fue notorio que sus palabras le afectaron.

Suspiró derrotado. Esta bien, después del trabajo iría a verla.

/ / / /

La heredera Kido estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama. Las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo entero, dándole un aire deprimente. Estaba por dormirse cuando unos gritos alteraron el silencio. Intentó ignorarlos pero se hicieron más fuertes.

Se levantó dispuesta a fulminar a quién sea que se atrevió a molestar su descanso.

_En la sala de la mansión... _

–Solo déjame verla– insistió el castaño al hombre frente a él.

–No, ella no esta disponible– replicó Saga.

Seiya era conocido por su poca paciencia y el peliazul solo lo estaba sacando a relucir.

–Es importante, tengo que entregarle algo– le mostró una carpeta y la agitó frente a Saga para hacerlo obvio.

Saga se masajeo el puente de la nariz antes de responder. –¿Piensas que te dejaré verla si es solo para traerle más trabajo? ¡Esta enferma!– exclamó con molestia.

–Solo necesito que fir...– la réplica de Seiya murió en sus labios al ver a Saori aparecer.

–¿Qué sucede?– interrogó con una ceja alzada.

Saga volteó inmediatamente al escucharla.

–Saori, lo siento. Te he despertado.– su voz se dulcifico sólo para ella.

Al moreno no le paso desapercibido que el rostro y tono del peliazul cambiaron rotundamente al encontrarse con ella. El brillo en los ojos de Saga al mirarla le dieron náuseas. Y sin saber por qué, decidió interrumpir.

–Sólo he venido a darte es...–de nuevo, la mujer lo calló.

–Se a que has venido, vayamos a mi despacho–indicó la chica. A Seiya por primera vez le pareció oír irritación en su voz.

Cuando el castaño pasó al lado de Saga, le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal que hizo rabiar al mayor. Y siguió a Saori hasta su despacho.

Una vez adentro, el chico cerró la puerta tras él. Ella tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio. Y ahí fue donde Seiya pudo contemplarla de manera detallada. Se veía pálida y con unas oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos. También la notó mas delgada.

–¿Qué debo firmar? – la pregunta de ella no lo dejó terminar con su escrutinio. Extendió la carpeta que traía en la mano y se la dio. La mano de ella parecía temblar.

–¿Qué te ocurre?– soltó repentinamente.

Saori arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta, y por un momento creyó que se estaba preocupando por ella. Pero recordó la ultima vez que se vieron y deshecho la idea.

–Dime, ¿tu asistente esta de vacaciones? O.. ¿Estás tan aburrido que decidiste venir personalmente?–le devolvió la pregunta.

Seiya se sorprendió, pero supo que de alguna forma se lo merecía.

–Para estar enferma, tienes buen humor– y soltó una pequeña risa. –La firma de los papeles es sólo una excusa para venir– comentó sincero.

A la Kido se le calló la pluma de las manos. ¿El estaba intentando decirle que había venido con la intención de verla? Saori tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

–Sólo es gripe– respondió a la pregunta inicial de su compañero. Al ver que él no decía nada, retomó su labor de leer los papeles. Iba a firmar uno, cuando sintió una mano detener sus movimientos. Alzó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada achocolatada de Seiya.

Él alejó la mano de ella de los papeles, –Deja eso, mañana...–hizo una breve pausa para pasar saliva por su garganta, –mañana vendré y lo haremos juntos– sugirió con voz suave.

La pelilila no salía de su asombro, la mano de Seiya era grande y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo tan cálida. Su corazón latía rapido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca ligeramente abierta del shock.

Por otro lado, Seiya no perdía de vista los ojos de Saori que, -aún estando un poco rojos- por primera vez, parecían brillar. Se sentía cómodo con la mano de ella entre la suya, como si siempre hubiera encajado ahí.

–Saori...–llamó él.

–¿Si? – contestó bajito.

–Volveré mañana, tienes que descansar– y soltó su mano suavemente depositandola en el escritorio. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía la puerta. Giró el pomo, deteniéndose en el umbral, giró su cuerpo de manera que ella pudiera ver su perfil.

–Cuídate, Saori– hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano izquierda y se fue.

Ella seguía con la mano en su escritorio, justo donde él la había dejado. Una vez que reaccionó, soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo.

¿Que había sido eso?

つづく (continuará)

* * *

Hola otra vez. ¿Disfrutaron de la lectura? Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para poner a trabajar mi imaginación. Como saben, soy nueva en esto, así que tal vez este primer Fanfic no llene sus expectativas, pero me gustaría que me dieran una oportunidad. También me gustaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de esta historia, tal vez con su ayuda pueda mejorarla. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudarían?

Sslove, de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que lees esta historia. Por cierto, el papel de Saga sera fundamental en esta historia. Ahh, si este manga fuera mío, Saori estaría casada con Seiya y yo me quedaría con Saga XD. Jajaja no me hagas caso. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4: Flores

**Disclaimer:**_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:Flores _**

**_Las flores pueden robar la atención de las personas por sus bellos colores, diseños y aromas. Pero... ¿pueden robar el corazón de una mujer? O... ¿Pueden sus espinas encarnarse en él haciendole daño?_**

Con pasos firmes y dedididos, sin perder la elegancia, se dirigía al único lugar donde podía encontrar a quién buscaba. En su mano izquierda, llevaba un ramo de flores de azafrán. Si fuera por él, hubiera comprado unas flores realmente costosas, pero a ella le gustaban esas; porqué le recordaban a su cabello.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, a pocos centímetros de la puerta, iba a tocar, cuando unas voces del otro lado de la puerta, lo alertaron. Torció los labios, apretó el ramo, estrujandolo, al reconocerlas. Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de partir la puerta en dos y usar el Another Dimension que vio en un programa de televisión, para sacar al "intruso" de la habitación.

Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y se debatió entre abrir o no. ¿Qué haría? No podía hacer algo estúpido o ella se enfadaría. ¿Entrar o no entrar?...

**_Del otro lado de la puerta... _**

–Todos han estado preguntando por ti–informó el chico, sentado en un sillón individual que había al fondo de la habitación.

–¿De verdad?–la voz de incredulidad no se hizo esperar ante tal información.

–¿Por qué dudas?–cuestionó el hombre.

–... –no supo que responder.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué todos la odiaban porque creían que era muy superficial? ¿Qué era sólo una niña rica que gustaba de martirizarlos?

–¿Crees que te detestan?–inquirió como si adivinara sus pensamientos. De nuevo, el silencio fue su respuesta. –Yo también lo creía...–su compañera lo miró, esperando a que continuara. –Pero sus constantes preguntas por ti, me dijeron lo contrario– completó ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

Saori siempre creyó que todo el mundo la detestaba por su condición. Ella era heredera universal del emporio Kido, y era normal que la gente pensara que ella era sólo una chiquilla rica del montón. Pero ella... ella no era así.

Seiya se percató del debate mental de la de cabellos lavanda. Le sorprendió mucho saber que, a ella le preocupaba la opinión que los demás tuvieran de ella. Todas las mañanas que ella llegaba al trabajo, saludaba a todo el que se encontrara en su camino pero, era como si ella pusiera una barrera invisible para que nadie se acercara. Ella era amable, si, pero su rostro siempre serio, alejaba a las personas. Tal vez, se sentían demasiado intimidados por su vacia mirada.

Sí, a él le parecía que su mirada era vacia y sin color. Y se preguntó ¿por qué ella le parecía tan irreal?

–¿Quieres comer algo?–preguntó la chica, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Él asintió como respuesta.

–Llamaré a alguien para que traiga algo– se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida.

–Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?– espetó con reproche, levantándose del sillón y dándole alcance para detenerla.

Saori se giró para poder mirarlo.

–Los enfermos deberían estar en cama. Asi que ve a tu habitación y yo me encargo de lo demás– le regañó, sin darle oportunidad a réplica.

Saori hizo un mohín con sus labios, algo que le pareció divertido al moreno, esas expresiones no eran propias en ella. Y el chico se sorprendió al preguntarse, ¿que otras cosas desconocía de ella? Se asustó por esto y decidió salir de esa habitación antes de tener más pensamientos incoherentes.

Seiya abrió la puerta y al primer paso, un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Miró al suelo, y descubrió lo que había allí -más concretamente, debajo de su zapato-, un ramo de azafránes. Se inclinó a recogerlo. Una mata de cabellos lavanda de asomo detrás de su hombro, curiosa por la actitud del castaño.

–Azafránes–Saori a penas soltó un murmullo. Miró lo que Seiya sostenía entre sus manos.¿Quién dejaría esas flores tiradas? Estaban afuera de la puerta de su despacho, ¿serían para ella?

–Parece que alguien quería darte un obsequio– se giró y extendió el ramo para que Saori lo tomara.

Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, analizando la situación. Eran azafránes, sólo había una persona que sabía de su gusto por ellas. Algo hizo click en su cabeza. –¡Saga!–exclamó con sorpresa.

Seiya entendió la situación. Ese sujeto, Saga, había comprado flores para Saori. Flores que no pudo entregarle, ¿por qué? ¿Era porque él había pasado la tarde con ella? ¿Por eso las dejó tiradas? Sin duda, ese hombre lo odiaba. Bueno, el sentimiento era recíproco, y le sacaría provecho. No podía molestar a la Kido porqué estaba enferma, y se veía vulnerable, eso le quitaba lo interesante. Así que su nueva víctima, seria Saga. Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en sus labios.

Sonrisa que desapareció, cuando prestó atención a la chica que tenía frente a sí.

Saori apretó el ramo de flores contra su pecho, mirandolas con tristeza. No es que nunca hubiera recibido algunas, es sólo que la persona que pretendió entregárselas, era alguien importante para ella. Eso las hacía especiales.

–Iré a la cocina–dijo presuroso, igual que su caminar. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Ver aquel obsequio de Saga y la cara melancólica de Saori, le hicieron tener un nudo en el estómago. Y no se atrevió a preguntarse el porqué, sentía que la respuesta le asustaría.

La mansión era enorme, caminó como si se tratara de un laberinto. Divisó a una mujer con uniforme cerca de las escaleras, y se acercó a ella.

–Oiga, Saori necesita alimentarse, ¿podría preparar algo de comida para ambos?– preguntó, directo y certero.

–Claro, ahora mismo lo hago–la mujer inclinó su cabeza, y se perdió entre los pasillos.

El pelicastaño intentó volver por donde vino y, al hacerlo, pasó por la elegante sala de la mansión. Se detuvo un momento, recorriendo con la mirada algo que llamó su atención. En una de las paredes, una Saori de aproximadamente 18 años; su rostro totalmente serio, a penas era adornado por una diminuta sonrisa. Se acercó más, para poder detallar la pintura. Miró su rostro, sus finas y delicadas facciones. Sin duda, se veía majestuosa, como una princesa, pensó.

Un par de voces irrumpieron en el silencio del lugar.

Parecian provenir de uno de los pasillos a su izquierda. Curioso, se acercó sigilosamente para no ser descubierto. Se pegó a la pared y asomó su cabeza, distinguiendo dos siluetas, que instantáneamente reconoció.

–¡No puede estar pasando!–la grave voz de Saga se escuchaba irritada. –¡¿Ese niño, al frente de la empresa?!–.

–Señor Saga, esa fue la voluntad del señor Kido. Ni siquiera yo se la razón para esa decisión– Tatsumi daba su explicación con evidente nerviosismo.

–Ella se había hecho cargo hasta ahora, ¿por qué cambiar eso?–cuestionó el peliazul.

Tatsumi no sabía que más decir, evidentemente, había cometido un error al contarle a Saga eso. Pero, cuando el joven vino a él preguntando el porqué de la visita de Seiya, simplemente le informó que era su deber como jefe. Y ahí estalló la bomba...

¿Qué haría?

Podía llegar hasta el fondo con sus revelaciones, pero eso solo enloquecería a Saga. Dudó, ¿callar o no callar?

–¡Es una locura!–exclamó exasperado. –No tiene experiencia, ¡va a llevarlos a la ruina!–, dijo colérico.

–Con sus conocimientos y la habilidad para la estrategia de la señorita, todo saldrá bien–dijo con esperanza el mayordomo. –Confiemos en ellos–.

–¡Hmp!–el bufido de Saga fue la única respuesta.

Seiya mantenía el seño fruncido desde el inicio de la conversación. ¿¡Qué se creía ese imbécil!? ¡¿Cómo podía juzgarlo sin saber nada de él?¡ Él, siempre había sido el mejor en su clase, se había quemado las pestañas estudiando para poder cumplir su parte del trato que hizo con el viejo infernal. Sí, era verdad, la teoría no era lo mismo que la práctica. Pero él de verdad estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo en la empresa. ¡La misma Saori se lo había dicho!

Unos pasos en su dirección lo alertaron y tuvo que correr a la sala, fingido contemplar un jarrón que adornaba la estancia. Los pasos detuvieron su andar y una cabellera azul hizo acto de presencia, sintió una mirada penetrante en la nuca.

Se giró.

Encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con infinito odio. Seiya le sostuvo la mirada, ambos se contemplaban en absoluto silencio, estudiandose. Saga parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltarle al moreno encima. El castaño por el contrario, estaba quieto, esperando cualquier movimiento de aquella bestia furiosa.

–¿Está todo bien?–la melodiosa voz de Saori cortó aquel tenso momento.

–Si, todo bien, ¿verdad?–contesto Seiya mirando a Saga, esperando que este cooperara.

Saga despegó lentamente la mirada del chico y por primera vez, reparó en el presencia de la de cabellos lavanda.

–Todo bien–corroboró, totalmente inexpresivo.

–¿Seguros? Me pareció que...–.

–Es tu imaginación. Ahora vayamos a comer, muero de hambre.–la interrumpió. Sólo quería safarse de esa incomoda situación.

–Cla-claro–dijo confundida por la actitud de esos dos.–Saga, ¿comes con nosotros?–preguntó con cautela, tanteando el terreno.

–Me parece que él iba de salida, ¿no es así?–inquirió con falsa inocencia el moreno, acercándose a Saori.

Saga le taladró con la mirada y como toda respuesta, caminó rumbo hacia la salida de la sala, bajo la confundida mirada de Saori y la burlona se Seiya.

–¿Qué...?– intentó preguntar, siendo interrumpida nuevamente.

–Nada, imaginaciones tuyas–contestó exasperado, dirigiendose a donde quiera que estuviera el comedor.–Vamos, guíame–pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Saori decidió olvidar el asunto por esta vez. Con una nueva sonrisa, se adelantó al pelicastaño y lo dirigió hacia el salón del comedor.

/ / / /

Golpeó su cabeza contra el volante por décima vez, sus manos presionaban el volante con rudeza, hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

¿Cómo pasó?

Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Al principio creyó que todo era una broma de Tatsumi, pero cuando pasaron los segundos y la cara del mayordomo demostró nerviosismo, supo que era verdad.

¿Por qué?

Él había estado planeando su estrategia durante años, había sido cuidadoso. Y ahora le salían con esto. Entonces, los ojos cerrados de Saga se abrieron de golpe, recordando algo sumamente importante.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a _Él_ la situación?

_«Tengo que ir a verlo»_

Levantó la cabeza y retomó la compostura. Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia la carretera.

/ / / /

Nuevamente estaba de regreso en el trabajo. Después de tomarse casi una semana de vacaciones forzadas. Pero... no fue tan malo enfermar después de todo. Desde el primer día que Seiya fue a verla, continuó visitandola cada día. Había logrado tener conversaciones normales con él, sin que la insultara y sin que la despreciara. Sin duda, eso fue un gran avance. Sonrió al recordar que una vez la había llamado por su nombre.

_SAORI _

La forma en la que lo pronunció le agrado mucho, como si saboreara cada sílaba de su nombre.

_SAORI _

Quería volver a escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esos labios.

_SAO... _

–¡Hey!–un grito la saco de sus alocados pensamientos.

Parpadeó un par de veces para poder enfocar bien su vista. Y sintió como toda su sangre se le arremolinó en las mejillas. Ahí estaba frente a ella, la causa de sus desvaríos.

–Eh... Eh... –intentó hablar, pero solo salían monosílabos. Seguro estaba quedando como una...

–¿Por qué esa cara de tonta?–preguntó el chico en tono burlón.

_«¡Bingo! Ahí estaba el adjetivo que la definía»,_ pensó la mujer.

Había tocado varias veces a la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Y lo que se le vino a la mente fue que a Saori le había ocurrido algo malo, así que decidió entrar a serciorarse y justo se topó con la cara de la chica sonriendo como una boba.

–¿Eh? ¡Oh, na-nada, estoy bien!–se excusó, agitando sus manos por encima de su cara. –¿Qué ocurre?–inquirió retomando su rostro serio.

Seiya arqueó una ceja ante sus cambios, primero a tonta, luego a avergonzada y por último a inexpresivo. Esa chica si que era extraña.

–Ah... Yo... Vi-vine a–balbuceaba intentando dar una razón. ¿A qué vino? Bueno, ni él mismo lo sabía. Sólo que cuando la vio llegar le dieron ganas de ir tras ella, pero no le diría eso, sonaba estúpido. Tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió decirle la verdad. –Sólo quería saber si estabas bi...–.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por unos toquidos en la puerta.

–Adelante–dijo Saori.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un apuesto joven de cabellos rosas.

Caminó con elegancia hasta quedar a unos pasos del escritorio de la Kido, casi a la par de Seiya, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

–Señorita Kido, mi nombre es Scylla Io y traigo un presente para usted de parte de mi señor–pronunció sin levantar la mirada.

Acto seguido, otro hombre entró en la oficina cargando un arreglo floral de rosas de Lisianto, unas de color morado en los bordes de los pétalos y blanco en derredor y las otras rosas restantes, estaban apiladas en el centro en color totalmente morado. El hombre caminó hasta dejarlas en el escritorio de Saori, justo frente a ella.

La única fémina se quedó en silencio, contemplando las rosas. Su mirada era indescifrable, únicamente se limitaba a golpear suavemente sus dedos contra el escritorio, haciendo un sonido a penas perceptible. La insignia grabada en el pequeño broche en el saco del de cabellos rosas, le indicaron de parte de que "señor" venian.

–Llévatelas de regreso–ordenó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Seiya no se había movido de su lugar, estaba totalmente absorto en la escena frente a sus ojos.

–Señorita Kido, no puedo hacer eso–respondió el pelirosa. –El señor se molestará conmigo–advirtió.

–Puedes tirarlas por el camino–replicó la pelilila. –No las quiero aquí–puntualizó.

Ese tono de voz que ella estaba usando, le pareció tan familiar al castaño. Ahí estaba la niña mandona que él recordaba, la chiquilla que solía perseguirlo para jugar al caballito. Si, lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su verdadera personalidad saliera a flote. Él jamás se trago el cuento de la niña "amable" en que supuestamente se había convertido.

–Por favor, entiendame. El señor esta afuera del edificio esperándome en el auto, me descubrirá–intentó razonar con ella. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlas y ya? Realmente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

–¿Y por qué no las trajo él mismo?–soltó de repente el castaño que, inmediatamente se mordió la lengua por bocón.

Todas las miradas de los presentes, ahora se posaron sobre él.

–Me disculpo por mi falta, tienes razón–concedió una nueva voz detrás de ellos. –Pero ya estoy aquí, Saori–dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Y Seiya por un momento agradeció que por segunda vez en el día, alguien interrumpiera para salvarlo. Pero todo su agradecimiento murió cuando se giró a verlo.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, un alto y galante hombre de traje blanco miraba a la aludida con una enigmática sonrisa. Su cabello azul celeste hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo tono. Sea por donde sea que uno mirara, aquel sujeto era digno de ser llamado un adonis.

–Espero no estar siendo inoportuno, no me gusta molestarte–volvió a hablar, sin dejar de usar ese tono tan meloso.

_«Ya lo estas haciendo»,_ pensaba la heredera. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de los buenos modales que le enseñó su abuelo, se obligó a sonreir. –Realmente, este día está resultando ser muy difícil para mi, tal vez, en otro momento podamos hablar, Julián–respondió con tono cansino.

El hombre despegó su espalda del marco y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, qué aun permanecía sentada detrás del escritorio. Se posicionó frente a este y extendió su mano a la dama, que vaciló unos segundos en tomarla.

–Espero que mi regalo haya sido de tu agrado–murmuró y besó el dorso de su mano. Despegó sus labios y la miró a los ojos, aun sin soltar su mano. Era hermosa, todo en ella lo era. Desde sus exóticos cabellos hasta sus suaves manos. Acarició con su dedo pulgar la mano que sostenía, trazando pequeños círculos invisibles. El semblante de Saori seguía siendo totalmente carente de emociones. Al ver que la caricia no tenía efecto en ella, soltó su mano lentamente, como si doliera hacerlo. –Te visitaré pronto, querida– soltó con voz seductora.

Volvió sus pasos hacía la salida, siendo seguido por Io y el otro sujeto que llevó las rosas. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose indicó que se habían marchado.

El silencio era palpable en ese momento, Saori tenía la mirada clavada en las flores, mientras Seiya la tenía en el suelo. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. La Kido estaba contrariada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir; Seiya había sido testigo de todo, ¿qué pensaría él de ella ahora? La respuesta la horrorizó. Volteó a verlo, seguía parado mirando el suelo.

–Lo lamento, esto no...–intentó explicar, pero fue cortada de inmediato.

–No es asunto mío–escupió de manera brusca. Y se sorprendió por haber respondido así. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, desordenandolos aún más y soltó una pequeña risa sin alegría, –Estuviste ausente varios días, tienes mucho trabajo, ¿no?– preguntó señalando la montaña de papeles que estaban en el escritorio, aun lado de las rosas.

Saori dirigió la vista a donde él señalaba, y efectivamente, ahí había un montón de documentos que esperaban su atención. –Es cierto, tengo que ponerme a trabajar–masculló con desgano.

Su compañero la miró por última vez, girandose lentamente, habriendose camino hacía la puerta. La abrió y se quedó parado en el umbral, debatiéndose entre quedarse y salir; optó por la segunda, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Cerró la puerta y se quedó estático, intentando descifrar la causa de su repentino malestar. Sí, sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago, como si algo le escociera por dentro. ¿Podría ser que él estuviera celo...? Nah, imposible. Tal vez, es gastritis, se dijo. Y volvió a su oficina.

/ / / /

Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar, haciendo el ambiente lúgubre. Miró la ancha espalda del hombre que caminaba frente a él, un tipo musculoso, alto y rubio. El pasillo que atravesaban era extenso y largo, parecía no tener fin, y la poca iluminación no ayudaba en nada. Los pasos de su guía se detuvieron, obligadon a detener los propios, frente a la puerta que se detuvieron, había grabado dos rostros mirandose de frente, si bien recordaba, Él era amante de la mitología griega; así que esos debian ser los dioses gemelos del Sueño y la Muerte. El hombre rubio tocó dos veces la puerta, después de unos segundos, sin esperar respuesta, la abrió.

El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano, indicandole que entrara, y así lo hizo; una vez puso los pies dentro, la puerta se cerró dejandolo solo ahí. La estancia era a penas iluminada por una lámpara que estaba en el escritorio, miró hasta donde la oscuridad le permitió, y no vió a nadie ahí dentro. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a el. Las manos le sudaban y le temblaban ligeramente. Él no era un cobarde, pero no le agradaba estar en ese lugar tan espeluznante, era como estar en el infierno. Se frotó las manos en el pantalón para secarse el sudor.

–¿Tienes miedo, Saga?–preguntó burlón una voz a sus espaldas.

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz grave que parecía de ultratumba, se suponía que no había nadie más allí. El corazón le latía rápido, la boca se le secó y sus manos, antes sudorosas, se volvieron frías. Giró el cuello para mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía ver con la oscuridad del lugar.

–Todavía no era tiempo de vernos, ¿qué haces aquí?–cuestionó el misterioso hombre.

Saga tragó saliva, intentando normalizar su respiración. Cerró unos segundos los ojos antes de responder, –Ha sucedido un inconveniente, señor–respondió lo más natural que pudo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose fueron lo que los finos oídos del peliazul pudieron captar, se removió un poco en la silla. Los pasos se detuvieron a la mitad de la estancia, dejando distinguir la silueta de un hombre de cabellos ébano.

–Explícate–exigió sin rodeos, con voz grave.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Justo allí, frente a él, la causa de todos sus sinsabores, pero era la vida que eligió vivir. Se aclaró la garganta para dar su explicación.

–Verá, mi señor Hades...–.

つづく (continuará)

* * *

:O ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que es muy aburrido o qué?

Se que he tardado en actualizar, por eso este capítulo lo hice más largo. Por cierto, las flores de Lisianto tal vez no sean las apropiadas de un obsequio viniendo del heredero de la familia Solo, pero me gustaron y quise incluirlas.

Sslove: de nuevo gracias, espero que con cada capítulo me puedas seguir dejando un review, de verdad, me causa alegría que alguien opine sobre la historia, porque me motiva a seguirla. ¿Ingenua? Para nada, querida. Es bueno saber que mi guapo Saga tiene un hermano, ahí te dejo a Kanon, cuñada. Jojojo.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5: Retribución

_**Déjame devolverte algo de lo mucho que me das. Así, de poco a poquito, hasta mi deuda saldar. **_

_**... **_

_**No. No es real, es superficial. Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti**_

Movía el contenido de la copa con su mano de manera lenta, mientras se hundía más en el sofá. Su mirada estaba clavada en el sobre que estaba frente a él, en la mesita de centro. Estuvo tentado a romper ese sobre en mil pedazos, quiso encender la chimenea y arrojarlo ahí, quiso...

Suspiró audiblemente.

Colocó la copa en la mesa y masajeó sus cienes. Sólo había dos soluciones, una era, entregar ese sobre a las personas correspondientes y, la última, que siguiera en el anonimato.

¿Qué haría?

Debía pensar bien las cosas antes de elegir una. En esos momentos deseó que de manera milagrosa, un ser iluminado le indicará lo que debía hacer.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al mini bar de la estancia, llenó de nuevo la copa, hasta el tope. Desde ahí, volvió a contemplar el sobre de la mesita, entrecerró los ojos como si retara al objeto inanimado; más estúpido no se podía sentir.

Bebió de un golpe el contenido de su copa, la protesta de su garganta no se hizo esperar, pero la ignoró. De inmediato, caminó a zancadas hasta llegar y arrebatar el sobre de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos decididos.

Se los entregaría. Ya había tomado su decisión. Estiró su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta y...

_"¿Los huérfanos... los huérfanos son malos?"_

Aquella inocente vocesita detuvo sus pasos abruptamente.

Dejó caer la mano a un costado, apretó los puños con fuerza, estrujando el sobre de su mano derecha. Aquel recuerdo le vino como un cubetazo de agua helada, si ese era el caso, él...

No lo haría.

No podía.

Lo había prometido, él protegería su felicidad. Entonces, una pregunta llegó a su mente como rayo, ¿se veía feliz? Sin duda, la respuesta era sencilla: No, no era feliz, aunque se esforzara por aparentar lo contrario.

Se giró de lado contrario a la puerta.

Esta noche acabaría, sin duda, con todo el vino del mini bar.

/ / / /

Miró su reloj de pulsera por cuarta vez, puso una mano para hacer sombra a sus ojos y ver más allá de la hilera de automóviles.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño, ¿se habían olvidado de ella? Tenía 15 minutos esperando al chófer y al auto que siempre venían puntual a buscarla al trabajo, no podía creer que la hicieran esperar tanto. Sacó el móvil de su bolso, le hablaría a Tatsumi dispuesta a exigirle una explicación ante la demora del chófer.

El sonido de un claxón interrumpió en su tarea.

¡Por fin, ahí estaba el auto! Se apresuró a llegar a el, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando ver a su nuevo "chófer".

Un fresco Saga, atabiado en una camisa manga larga negra con los primeros botones abiertos y pantalones azul marino, comenzó a rodear el auto para acercarse a ella; sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba.

Saori no podía dejar de observabarlo. Después de la escena incómoda entre Seiya y él en la sala de la mansión, no le había visto, y ahora aparecía frente a ella, así sin más. Y hoy, había algo en sus ojos que no terminaba de comprender.

–Hola–saludó, deteniéndose frente a ella, sin despegar sus esmeraldas de los azules de ella. –¿Tienes tiempo ahora?–preguntó, directo como siempre.

La Kido se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada, insegura de que responder. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Saga, y esa sería una excelente oportunidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, le daba miedo conocer las respuestas.

Volvió a mirarlo.

–Si, tengo tiempo–respondió. Acto seguido, él le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto, cosa que ella obedeció.

El trayecto lo estaban haciendo en completo silencio, cada uno enfocado en otra cosa que no fuera prestarse atención. Saga mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, mientras Saori observaba por la ventanilla.

En el pasado, a ellos jamás les costó entablar conversaciones, siempre había algo de qué hablar, y en cada una, él procuraba hacerla reír. ¿Por qué ahora costaba tanto hablar? Desde el día en que Saga volvió de Grecia, las cosas habían estado bien, él parecía más apegado a ella, pero todo estaba bien. Pero hoy..., hoy sentía una incomodidad bajo los ojos verdes de su acompañante.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba concentrado mientras conducía.

Retornó la vista a la ventanilla y pudo notar las pocas casas que se veían al lado de la carretera. Cada vez menos casas y más árboles, se asustó. ¡Estaban saliendo de la ciudad!

–Saga–llamó, y él no la miró, y tampoco respondió. Apretó las manos sobre su falda, nerviosa. –Saga, ¿a dónde vamos?–intentó una vez más.

Él seguía manejando sin dar señales de haberla oído. Su mirada siempre hacía el frente. Por su parte, Saori comenzó a hurgar en su bolso para encontrar su celular, le llamaría a Tatsumi y le diría que el peliazul la estaba secuestrando. Lo encontró y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos, halló el numero del mayordomo y lo oprimió, empezó a marcar...

En un rápido movimiento la mano de Saga le arrebató el móvil, cortando la llamada al instante. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, en ellos se podía leer claramente "tengo miedo".

–Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso–habló él, con su voz aterciopelada, que en ningún momento tranquilizó a Saori. –Nos dirigimos a Komae–.

–Komae...–susurró quedo. –¿Qué haremos allá?–preguntó preocupada y extrañada.

Saga volteó a verla, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, y le sonrió misteriosamente. –Es una sorpresa–la vio tensarse aún más, –Confía en mí–agregó, dando por finalizada la conversación, regresando la vista a la carretera.

/ / / /

Estacionó su auto frente al pórtico de la residencia, bajando de el. Subió las escaleras del pórtico y al entrar al recibidor se topó con el calvo mayordomo.

–Bienvenido sea, joven Seiya–saludó e hizo una reverencia al chico que arqueó una ceja ante tal recibimiento.

–No seas tan formal, viejo–se quejó burlón el castaño. –Señor, ¿a qué debemos su visita?–dijo Tatsumi, ignorando el anterior comentario.

Seiya resopló, nunca le gustaron las formalidades de ese tipo, le hacían sentir viejo.

–Necesito hablar con Saori–respondió directo.

–La señorita no se encuentra aquí y no creo que vuelva pronto–informó el calvo.

–¿A dónde fue?–soltó repentinamente, golpeandose mentalmente por hablar sin pensar.

Tatsumi lo miró con cierta sorpresa, nunca pensó que Seiya mostrara interés en su señora, siempre había dejado claro que la detestaba, aún desde niños. Tal parece que pasar tiempo con ella le estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión.

–Ella está con el señor Saga ahora mismo–explicó mirando atentamente la reacción del chico.

El castaño torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado. Ahí estaba, otra vez, el mismo malestar de la mañana. Sentía un escozor en la boca del estómago, como si algo se incendiara dentro de él.

¿Por qué?

Desde esta mañana en la oficina de Saori donde fue visitada por un chico que claramente estaba interesado en ella, se irritó. Pero lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Eso lo irritaba aún más.

–Tengo que irme–fue lo único que atinó a decir, subiendo de nuevo al auto y llendo hasta la salida de la mansión.

/ / / /

Subieron las escaleras de piedra adornadas a los costados de cada lado con hermosas flores de crisantemo en color púrpura, que ascendían a lo largo de las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, los recibieron unas enormes puertas de madera qué al cruzarlas, daban la bienvenida a un camino serpenteado de gravilla que contrastaba con el verde pasto del lugar. Caminaron sobre el hasta llegar a un puente ondeado de madera rojo, muy al estilo japonés.

Saori se detuvo a mitad del puente, poniendo sus manos sobre la barandilla y asomando su rostro al pequeño lago que había debajo de este.

–¡Es hermoso!–exclamó con alegría. –Ven Saga, tienes que verlo–invitó a su compañero.

El peliazul imitó la acción de la chica, recargando sus codos en la barandilla, alternando la mirada entre el rostro maravillado de ella y en los peces de colores que le señalaba. Justo en ese instante, sintió que la Saori de antaño estaba ahí.

Sonrió satisfecho.

–Continuemos–sugirió el mayor.

Cruzaron el resto del puente, caminaron solo unos metros más y llegaron a la entrada de la casa de madera qué habían visto a lo lejos. Ahí los esperaba una mujer de edad media, vestida con un kimono verde oscuro.

–Los estábamos esperando–hizo una reverencia e hizo una señal para que la siguieran.

Estando dentro de la casa, la Kido pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad era un exclusivo restaurante por las mesas que había esparcidas al rededor. Pasaron de largo el comedor, la mujer los guió hacia un pasillo con cuatro puertas fusuma1. Se detuvieron en la última.

–Pasen, por favor–indicó la mujer, deslizando las puertas.

Ellos obedecieron, y la mujer se retiró.

La habitación era amplia, contaba con escasos muebles. Las paredes de la estancia estaban tapizadas en tonos crema que hacian un bonito toque con los dibujos de flores de cerezos en tonos rosas pintados en las puertas de papel. Justo en medio, había una mesa baja de madera tallada y a sus costados estaban unos largos y elegantes zabuton2.

–¿Te gusta?

–¡Me encanta!

–Esto no es todo–caminó hasta la puerta shōji3 deslizandola. –Ven–invitó.

Ella se acercó y detrás de esa puerta descubrió una terraza que daba hacía un amplio jardín. Plantas y flores de diversos tamaños, formas y colores se extendían por todo en derredor. Y en medio del jardín se alzaba orgulloso, lo que no podía faltar en un hogar japonés, un árbol de sakura.

Los pétalos dispersados en el suelo daban un aire de nieve color rosa.

–Esto es...–murmuraba pérdida en la vista que tenía frente a sí. Saori había viajado por todo el mundo, visitó infinitos lugares con paisajes dignos de ser llamados paraíso. Incluso, su casa contaba con exquisitos jardines, pero nada se comparaba a esto. –...es hermoso–susurró impresionada.

–Me complace mucho oír eso–le respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Un sonido desde el interior los hizo voltear, la mujer del kimono verde deslizó la puerta, entrando con una bandeja de comida. Acomodó todo en la mesa y se retiró con el mismo silencio en el que entró.

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar y a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenían arraigadas las costumbres del país, a pesar de que habían vivido ahí casi todo el tiempo. Así que solo atinaron a consumir sus alimentos sin decir la típica expresión de Japón al comer.

Estando así, los dos reunidos, a Saori le supo a nostalgia. Compartir momentos con Saga era lo que ella más apreciaba, pues, desde que él partió a Grecia hace 5 años fue privada de esos momentos. Estando con Saga casi se sentía feliz.

–Saori, ¿sabes por qué te he traído aquí?–preguntó repentinamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Verás, hay algo de lo qué he querido hablarte desde hace un tiempo...–y dicho esto, dejó de probar sus alimentos.

Saori dejó sus palillos aún lado.

–Te escucho–accedió ella, prestandole toda su atención.

Saga irguió más su espalda y entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

–Quizás te preguntes el por qué estoy de regreso repentinamente, ¿no es así?–la vio asentir. Entonces decidió continuar:–Existe una razón, no..., existe una persona por la cuál he vuelto al continente...–posó su mirada en su servilleta, –...una persona por la cuál he decidido instalarme aquí...–ahora su mirada estaba en el florero de la mesa. –Estoy aquí...por ti–y la miró directo a los ojos.

Saori permaneció con el rostro serio, sin apartar la vista de él. Qué Saga dijera qué había vuelto por ella la hacia sentir contenta, porque ella también le extrañaba.

–Y a mí me alegra poder tenerte de regreso–comentó, abriendo paso a una sonrisa.

–Parece que no me has comprendido...–lanzó un pequeño suspiro. –¿Recuerdas los mitos griegos que nos enseñó el profesor Aioros? –preguntó serio.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero igualmente asintió.

–He de suponer que también recuerdas la historia de Orpheo y Eurídice, ¿no es así?–preguntó el peliazul, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

–Claro, una trágica historia de amor. Una de mis favoritas, por supuesto–respondió, confundida por no saber a que quería llegar su amigo.

–Orpheo bajó al inframundo para recuperar a su amada ninfa–relató él. –Aún sabiendo que corría el riesgo de no lograrlo.

–Pero para convencer al Señor del Inframundo de devolverle el alma de su esposa, tocó una de sus hermosas y tristes melodías, conmoviendo el corazón del Rey del infierno...–continuó ella el relato, con una mirada ilusionada.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?–cuestionó Saori.

–Eres impaciente, sin duda–soltó una pequeña risa. –Orpheo hizo casi todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por tener de vuelta a Eurídice. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo–y la miró cauteloso.

Saori lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué se supone que intentaba decirle? ¿Era una especie de código que ella tenía que descifrar?

–¿Iré al infierno y tú irás por mí?–preguntó con mofa.

–¡Vaya! Parece que no has perdido tu humor negro ¿eh?–dijo volviendo a reir. –Pero lo haría si hiciera falta, claro–su risa se apagó, y su rostro volvió a mostrar ese toque de seriedad y altivez.

–¡Pero que cosas dices, Saga!–reclamó por tal disparate.

Él negó con la cabeza por ese comentario.

–Saori..., quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz. Necesito ver tu auténtica sonrisa, no esas fingidas y ensayadas que das–espetó el hombre. –Quiero ser yo él que traiga de regreso tu felicidad..., te quiero a ti de vuelta..., conmigo–susurró en una súplica.

La heredera ensanchó los ojos ante tal declaración. ¿Él... él estaba diciendo lo creía?

–No te alarmes, no estoy proponiendote nada–volvió a hablar con tono neutro. –Solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para poder abrirme paso hacia ti–.

–¿Estas pidiendo mi permiso para cortejarme?–preguntó, sólo por si había entendido mal las cosas.

Saga asintió.

Y Saori sintió que la habitación se hacía más grande.

Jamás pensó que el peliazul tuviera sentimientos por ella, Saga siempre la trató de manera protectora, siempre actuó como su hermano mayor. Incluso después de la muerte de su abuelo, él se convirtió en un refugio para su dolor.

Entonces Saori recordó todo lo que Saga había hecho por ella.

En los tormentosos días donde la pérdida estaba latente, los cálidos brazos de Saga la envolvían como un muro protector, limpiando los caudales de agua salada que caían de sus ojos. Recordó los incontables paseos a caballo que solían dar, aunque él lo odiara. O las veces en las que él tuvo que hacer de alcahuete para que Tatsumi no la regañara.

Y de pronto, la imagen de la sonrisa de Seiya le vino a la mente. En esos últimos días, se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos especiales hacía él. Se dió cuenta de estos cuándo, en una tarde que recibió una de sus visitas, él le dijo que si no se aburría del permanente silencio de la mansión. Ella respondió que no, que ya estaba acostumbrada. A lo que él replicó que entonces vendría todos los días a hacer escándalo para que ella no se sintiera sola. Lógicamente, Saori se sonrojo, y él rió más fuerte. Y Seiya le pareció tremendamente gentil.

Pero entonces miró a Saga, clavando sus penetrantes esmeraldas en ella. Aguardando su respuesta.

Tal vez, era momento de retribuirle un poco...

–De acuerdo–murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Y la imagen mental de Seiya frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

–Me siento honrado por esto–dijo con autosuficiencia.

Saga sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su cometido. Se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, la condujo de nuevo a la terraza. La pelilila se detuvo a unos pasos de las escaleras que servían para bajar al jardín, él se posicionó detrás de ella.

Ambos tenían la vista fija en el horizonte, más allá del árbol de cerezos, contemplando el cielo naranjoso indicado que entraría la noche.

–Julián fue a verme hoy–soltó repentinamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

El mayor endureció el rostro y apretó la mandíbula por el comentario de la chica.

Recordaba al heredero de la familia Solo, lo había conocido cuándo sus padres ofrecieron una fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis; Saori y él asistieron. También recordaba que desde que llegaron, el muchacho no apartaba los ojos de ella, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, la arrancó de su lado para llevarla a un lugar privado, lugar dónde le pidió matrimonio. Por supuesto, Saori lo rechazó. Días después, la mansión estaba llena de ostentosos obsequios, cortesía del Solo. Y él tuvo que hacer de guardaespaldas de la Kido porqué el chiquillo la asediada. Sin duda, el niño se había encaprichado con ella.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, causando problemas, pensó hastiado.

–Tranquila, no dejaré que se acerque de nuevo–prometió, posando sus manos en los hombros de la fémina.

Ella se tensó, pero no se apartó.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que Saga pudiera quererla..., o al menos, no como a una mujer. Ella jamás había pensado en él como un hombre, con todas la letras de la palabra. Para ella, simplemente era Saga, un miembro de su familia; uno muy querido, por cierto.

Vio las flores de sakura desprenderse de su rama, cayendo lentamente hacía el suelo. Así se sentía ella, una flor desprendida de una rama, una que era ondeada por el viento y tirada al suelo por el mismo. Una con voluntad tan frágil y emífera, como la vida de esas bellas flores.

–Saga...–llamó en un murmullo. –Es tarde, volvamos a casa–pidió en el mismo tono, apartandose del mayor y caminando de vuelta al interior.

El peliazul se quedó unos minutos más, viendo como los colores del cielo se perdían para dar paso a la oscuridad. Él sabía que la chica no estaba feliz con esto, lo sabía porque su aire melancólico había crecido en los últimos minutos. Sabía que no estaba haciendo esto por ella, ni por su felicidad, lo hacía por él. Y eso lo hacía sentir como como un canalla, un patán, una vil y maldita escoria.

Y no pudo olvidar la razón...

** Flash Back **

Sa_ga relató a Hades palabra por palabra de lo que le había contado el mayordomo de los Kido. Pensó que al terminar de hablar, el hombre se le echaría encima para golpearle y después ordenarle que quitara al "obstáculo" del camino, pero en lugar de eso... _

_Los labios del hombre se curvearon en una sonrisa nada inocente, para después borrarla. _

_–No veo el inconveniente, sigue con lo que te pedí hacer–espetó sin emoción, con evidente serenidad. _

_–Pero señor, usted no ha... _

_–He dicho que continúes con el plan. Sólo ve mas rápido, ¿quieres?–demandó con firmeza sin llegar a gritar. _

_Saga solo atinó a asentir. _

_–Entonces no necesitas estar aquí más tiempo. ¡Vete!–ordenó el azabache. _

_El peliazul se levantó de su silla en silencio, dándole una última mirada a Hades. Y pudo jurar que por un momento pudo ver que los ojos turquesa del hombre brillaron con malicia. Pero decidió ignorarlo, lo que más quería hacer en ese momento, era salir de ese lugar que parecía el mismísimo infierno. _

** Fin del Flash Back **

Se detestaba a si mismo por hacerle esto a Saori, pero no tenía opción. Para conseguir algo, uno tiene que sacrificar otras cosas igual de importantes. Y lo que él más quería obtener ahora mismo, era más importante que el amor de una mujer.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, Saori lo esperaba de pie a unos metros de la puerta de salida hacia el pasillo. Contempló sus ojos azules nublados por la tristeza, contrastando con la pequeña sonrisa de sus finos labios.

_«Aquí todos somos peones del mejor jugador»_, pensó Saga con pesar.

つづく (continuará)

* * *

¡Hey! He tardado en actualizar por falta de internet, lo lamento. Pero aquí tienen el quinto capítulo. ¿Qué tal eh?

Bueno, mi lectora núm. 1 **sslove, **tiene razón. Estoy escribiendo esto para ustedes, y desde luego, como es para ustedes me gustaría saber si realmente vale la pena continuar con este trabajo. Es qué al ver qué tiene muy poca respuesta de parte de ustedes me desanima un buen, pero siento que es muy pronto para tirar la toalla, así que sigo escribiendo y esperando su respuesta, queridos lectores.

Pff, dejándo de lado temas tristes. Sslove, claro que va a aparecer Kanon, pero eso lo tengo preparado más adelante. Comparto la opinión acerca de las flores, pero normalmente cuando un hombre pretende a una chica, siempre llevan flores. Espero que en este capítulo también pueda contar contigo. Saludos!

ACLARACIONES:

Puerta Fusuma: es una puerta corrediza de madera y papel que divide las habitaciones de las casas tradicionales de Japón.

Zabuton: son cojines largos que los japoneses ocupan de asiento a la hora de comer.

Shōji: es otra puerta hecha de un material más fino que el de las fusuma. Estas estan colocadas siempre hacía la terraza de las casas.

Sin más que decir...

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6: Pequeños inconvenientes

_**Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando, callando y bailando conmigo. Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño. (Jeanette, el muchacho de los ojos tristes)**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Aventó su maletín sobre el escritorio, causando que algunos papeles cayeran al suelo por el brusco movimiento. Se sentó "delicadamente" sobre su silla, golpeando sus palmas contra el escritorio.

Estaba molesto.

¿La razón? Bueno, iba llegando tranquilamente al edificio de la Fundación y se topó con una peculiar escena. Justo frente al edificio, Saga ayudaba a bajar a Saori del auto, para después, plantarle un beso en la mejilla. ¡Y ella no hizo nada! Y no sólo estaba enojado por eso, claro que no, también estaba molesto porque no sabía qué rayos le pasaba para ponerse así.

Y en ese momento, la vio pasar a toda prisa por su oficina, con la cabeza gacha.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, cerrando de un golpe la puerta para no verla más en todo el día. Se volvió a acomodar en su silla, encendiendo su computadora para empezar a trabajar. Sin embargo...

Alguien tocó a su puerta y él le hizo pasar.

–¡Buenos días, señor Seiya!–saludó una alegre Miho, entrando a la oficina y parandose frente al escritorio del castaño. –¿Cómo se escuentra hoy?–preguntó en el mismo tono.

–Miho, ya habíamos hablado sobre las formalidades–le recriminó. –Ya te dije que solo me llames Seiya, ¿de acuerdo?–.

Se lo había dejado claro el día que salieron a pasear por la cuidad, el primer día de Seiya en el trabajo.

–Cla-claro, es solo qué no me acostumbro, perdona–respondió apenada por su falta.

–Descuida–dijo restandole importancia. –Por cierto, si Saori necesita algo el día de hoy, hazte cargo tú–comentó con semblante serio, mientras hurgaba en su portafolio.

Miho se quedó perpleja por la orden. Tan sólo unos días atrás, Seiya dijo que atendería personalmente cualquier asunto respecto a la señorita Saori, y ahora le venía con esto. Además, Saori le había dado la misma orden hacía tan sólo unos minutos, "_no atenderé asuntos con nadie hoy"_, había dicho. La azabache le miró con detenimiento, intentando encontrar algo que le indicara la actitud de su jefe, pero lo único que vio en sus ojos fue molestia.

–De hecho, señor...quiero decir, Seiya, es por la señorita Saori por lo que estoy aquí...– se aventuró a hablar la chica nerviosa, temiendo qué en cualquier momento él la echara de su oficina.

Entonces los orbes chocolates se fijaron en los negros de ella.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Sucedió algo malo?–interrogó sin ser consciente de que su voz sonó preocupada.

Saori siempre estaba triste, aunque ante los demás, ella intentaba sonreír, como si todo estuviera bien. Pero cuando la vio pasar frente a su puerta, ella iba cabizbaja, rompiendo su habitual farsa de andar tranquilo. ¿Y sí recibió una mala noticia? ¿Y sí alguien quería hacerle daño?

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, sobresaltando a Miho, atravesando a zancadas la habitación.

La azabache tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, cuando por fin su cerebro preoceso todo, fue intentar darle alcance a su jefe.

–¡Espera!

_**A sólo unas puertas... **_

La joven heredera Kido estaba de pie, mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina que tenía vista hacia la ciudad de Tokio.

¿En qué momento? Llevaba haciendose esa pregunta una y otra vez. ¿En qué momento Saga se enamoró de ella? Y por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba la respuesta. Nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación tan comprometida. ¡Ni siquiera cuando el descarado de Julián le pidió matrimonio a los dieciséis años! Es qué era de Saga de quién estaba hablando, del amigo con quien compartió toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Ella no podía verlo como a un hombre, no en el término que él quería. Se sentía tan asustada, pero al mismo tiempo tan endeudada con él, qué no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar corresponder.

De pronto, un jaleo en el pasillo detrás de su puerta captó toda su atención. Se encaminó a abrir, cuando alguien se le adelantó y la abrió con violencia.

Saori se sobresaltó por la repentina acción. Y se tapó la boca con ambas manos ahogando un gritillo de horror cuando vio a Miho apresada fuertemente de la cintura de Seiya, y éste intentando entrar a la oficina con dificultad por el peso adicional.

–¡Sueltame!–exclamaba irritado el castaño. Intentando despegar las manos de la azabache de su cintura.

–¡No! La señorita...la señorita Saori dijo que...que no quería ver a nadi-e hoy...–decía con dificultad Miho, aferrándose más al moreno y empujando a ambos hacia atrás.

–¡Sólo a mí debes obedecerme! ¡Así qué te ordeno soltarme!–regañaba Seiya a la chica. Mientras aferraba ambas manos en el marco de la puerta, evitando que la mujer lo arrastrara con ella.

–¡No puedo hacer eso! Si tú vas ahí, seguro harás un alboroto y ella se moles...–la asistente calló de repente al ver, precisamente a Saori, observando toda la escena. De inmediato, soltó a Seiya, cayendo ella estrepitosamente de bruces al suelo.

Y Seiya no corrió con mejor suerte, pues, sin el peso de Miho, se balanceo hacia adelante, trastabillando unos pasos hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló con algo -o alguien-. Y no sólo era eso, si no que su boca también había sido impactada contra algo.

Ahora fue el turno de Miho taparse la boca con ambas manos, pues la escena de enfrente era muy escandalosa. La boca de su jefe estaba pegada totalmente en la frente de la señorita Saori. Si no fuera por la diferencia de alturas, los resultados hubieran sido peores, para Miho, claro.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos tenían los ojos abiertos totalmente por la impresión. Fue hasta que los murmullos de los demás empleados los hizo reaccionar. El de ojos chocolate tomó a la Kido por los hombros y la alejó de su espacio personal, Saori se dejó hacer, pues aun no salía de su asombro.

–¡Lo lamento tanto, señorita Saori!–se apresuró a hablar la asistente. –¡Intenté detenerlo, pero es muy necio!–se excusó.

–N-no... N-no hay problema, tran-tranquila–dijo una sonrojada Saori, que agitaba efusivamente su mano derecha en un vago intento de restarle importancia.

La azabache la miró detenidamente, luego pasó su vista al castaño que seguía sin moverse, dándole la espalda. Y lo supo, no había necesidad de palabras. Entre su jefe y la de cabellos lilas había un tipo de atracción. Y no solo lo dedujo por la reacción nerviosa de ambos en este bochornoso instante, lo sospechó cuando un día Seiya le contó que había ido a visitar a Saori porque estaba enferma; y los días siguientes, en todos los temas de conversación que mantenía con él, estaba la heredera Kido. Y a Miho se le contrajo el estómago, pues ella se sentía atraída por el castaño desde que lo vio cruzar por primera vez las puertas del edificio, y la tarde que pasaron juntos ese mismo día solo sirvió para darse cuenta de que se había enamorado a primera vista. Sin embargo, ella no era competencia para la hermosa Saori Kido, eso lo tenía bien claro.

–¡De verdad, lo lamento!–insistió la azabache, haciendo un sinfín de reverencias a modo de disculpa. Pero se detuvo, arqueando una ceja al notar que ninguno le prestaba atención, así que prefirió retirarse en silencio.

La tensión en la habitación podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Sentían que las paredes se habían estrechado y ellos quedaron atrapados, justo en medio. ¿Qué se supone que se dice en una situación así?

–¡Perdón!–hablaron al mismo tiempo, aún dandose la espalda.

Entonces, ambos se giraron al compás. Y Saori soltó una pequeña risa al tener de frente a un sonrojado Seiya.

–¿Tengo monos en la cara?–gruño el castaño.

La chica se tapó la boca intentando contener su risa.

–Lo siento, no es nada–dijo por fin calmandose, pero aún se podía ver rastros de diversión en sus ojos.

Y Seiya se sorprendió por quedar atrapado en los mares de sus ojos. Porque por primera vez, el rostro de ella se reflejaba algún tipo de sentimiento, y no era tristeza.

Y al notar la mirada persistente en ella, la Kido se sonrojo más.

–¿Qué suce...

–¿Por qué no querías verme?–arremetió el castaño sin pelos en la lengua. Fue un cambio drástico de tema, pero no pudo ignorar lo que Miho dijo.

Y la pelilila se incomodó por esto. No quería ver a Seiya después de lo que había ocurrido con Saga la tarde anterior. Sentía como si le estuviera traicionando, y por ese ridículo pensar, era que no podía admitirlo en voz alta.

Si le decía lo que había ocurrido con el peliazul, ¿la trataría diferente? ¡Je! Se burló mentalmente por su inocencia. A Seiya no le interesa nada que tuviera que ver con ella. El hecho de que ahora la tolerara un poco, no significaba que era importante para él.

–¡No es nada personal, si eso piensas! –se apresuró a hablar. –Solo que...no me sentido bien hoy...–dijo en un murmullo, casi para sí misma. Y no mentía. Con todo el asunto de Saga en su cabeza, distaba mucho de sentirse bien. Entonces lo vio caminar en su dirección, y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo en ese instante.

Seiya se acercó a ella, e instintivamente, su mano se posó en su frente, para después, palpar sus mejillas. Si la chica a penas y se había repuesto de su anterior sonrojo, ahora hasta sus cabellos cambiaron de color.

–No tienes fiebre–y apartó su mano de ella. –Aún así, deberías cuidarte más–dijo preocupado.

_"Que bueno que visite a la Señorita. Ella trabaja demasiado, por eso enferma seguido. Que usted esté aquí, le hace mucho bien. La Señorita se ve contenta"_

Las palabras de una de las mucamas de la mansión Kido, resonaron en su mente. Y no las olvidó, estuvieron repitiéndose en su mente durante todos esos días. Era cierto, desde que se habían visto de nuevo, ella no paraba de trabajar, incluso enferma.

Miró a Saori fijamente, escudriñandola. Su piel era de una tonalidad pálida, como si jamás se expusiera al sol. Sus enormes ojos azules se caracterizaban por estar siempre opacados por la pena. Ella era demasiado joven para estar en el mundo de los negocios. A su edad debería andar disfrutando de la vida con sus seres amados. Pero a juzgar por su actitud, ella no parecía el tipo de persona socialista, de hecho, no le conocía ningún amigo.

Bueno, llegó el momento de hacer otra de sus buenas obras.

–¿Te gustaría salir hoy?–propuso el chico casual.

Y ella lo miró perpleja. ¡¿La estaba invitando a salir?! Oh, dios, esto tenía que ser un sueño. ¡Seiya la estaba invitando a salir! Por primera vez, algo bueno le estaba ocurriendo, claro que iba a decirle que s...

_"Estoy aquí... por ti"_

No.

Claro que le diría que no. Saga seguramente se molestaría por aceptar citas de otro hombre. Aunque no fuera cualquiera...

–Estoy ocupada el día de hoy, perdona–rechazó con tristeza muy bien camuflajeada.

Y el pelicastaño se sorprendió por el rechazo. Él jamás había sido rechazado, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba. Le molestaba saber que la causa de que ella lo rechazara tuviera nombre.

–Tu novio Saga se molestará, ¿cierto?–preguntó burlón, pero mas que a burla sonó a reproche.

–¡Saga no es mi novio!–se apresuró a corregir.

–Como si lo fuera, ¿no?–replicó, ahora sí, con evidente reproche.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

–¡No lo es!–exclamó exasperada.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se ponía a la defensiva?

–¡Pues si no lo es, no veo el problema para salir juntos!–le atacó el moreno.

–¡Esta bien, saldré contigo!–respondió la chica iracunda, creyéndose vencedora de esta discusión. –¡!–entonces cayó en cuenta de su error. –Es-espera u-un seg-gundo...

Seiya no hizo más que sonreír ladinamente.

–Pasaré por ti a las 7 en punto–la interrumpió. –Usa algo lindo y casual–dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras salía de la oficina.

Saori se apresuró a darle alcance, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta, notó las miradas sobre ella de todo el personal de ese piso. ¡Claro, ellos habían visto todo su espectáculo con Seiya! Y de nuevo, su rostro volvió a tornarse carmín. Así que, rápidamente retrocedió y cerro la puerta, apoyando su espalda contra esta.

¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?

/ / / /

Se probó el sexto vestuario de la tarde. Insatisfecha, se lo comenzó a quitar a tirones y lo arrojó a la cama junto a sus otras prendas que no pasaron la prueba. Se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó su celular.

5:15 pm.

Y aún no tenía que ponerse. Toda su ropa era muy formal, y él había dicho casual. ¿Qué haría? No podía ir a mandar a comprar ropa a esa hora, además le daba pena que supieran para que la quería. Hizo un mohín con sus labios.

Todo era tan difícil. Nunca había estado en un dilema tan banal. Se sentía tan extraña y al mismo tiempo divertida con la situación. Se sentía como una chica normal...

–Señorita Saori, ¿se encuentra bien?–se oyó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, acompañado de unos suaves toquidos.

La Kido arqueó una ceja extrañada. ¿Qué si estaba bien? Las mucamas nunca venían a su habitación solo para preguntar si estaba bien.

–Por supuesto

–¿Está segura?–insistió la mujer del otro lado.

Y a Saori le pareció más extraño todo eso. Se colocó una bata sobre su cuerpo, y se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

–¿Qué sucede, Helen?–interrogó sin rodeos a la peliroja mucama.

–Oh, Señorita, no es nada malo–contestó risueña, –Solo me pareció extraño que estuviera en su habitación y no en su despacho como es costumbre. Pensé que le había ocurrido algo malo–confesó.

Helen era una joven que no pasaba de los veinte años. Una chica de estatura baja y delgada, con unos ojos verdes tan expresivos y perspicaces.

–Estoy bien–dijo fingiendo seguridad.

–Lamento haberla molestado entonces– y cuando estuvo dispuesta a dar media vuelta, sus verdes ojos se colaron por la habitación de su ama, topándose con la avalancha de ropa sobre la cama. –¿Necesita ayuda?–inquirió de pronto.

La ojiazul siguió la dirección de la mirada de Helen, e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

–N-no... N-no es n-necesario, gracias–dijo avergonzada.

–Por favor, déjeme ayudarla–pidió, batiendo incontables veces sus largas pestañas.

Saori dudó unos segundos en responder.

–Esta bien–respondió, dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

–¡Muchas gracias! Ya verá que no se arrepentirá–dijo con alegría.

A la de cabellos lavanda le pareció de lo mas extraño la actitud de la peliroja. Desde que contrató a Helen para unirse al personal de la mansión, la chica siempre era efusiva con ella, tratándola con un poco de familiaridad, sin rayar en lo irreverente, claro. Pero estos últimos días, Helen había estado más atenta que de costumbre.

–¿A dónde piensa salir, Señorita?–la voz de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y cuando volvió a prestarle atención, vio que Helen ya estaba dentro de la habitación hurgando en su closet.

–Eh... Bueno..., aún no lo se, pero... supongo que debo usar algo... algo casual–explicó la ojiazul con nerviosismo.

La peliroja mucama dió una mirada de desaprobación a toda la ropa que inspeccionaba. Ninguna le parecía apropiada para lo que su ama solicitaba. Se puso una mano en el mentón en gesto de meditación y dió vueltas en círculos al rededor de Saori, que la miraba con evidente nerviosismo. La ojiverde se detuvo abruptamente, y miró a la Kido con una sonrisa. Saori le miró expectante.

–¡Ya se! ¡Puedo prestarle mi ropa! ¡Seguro que le queda!–exclamaba feliz la chica por su brillante idea.

La joven heredera se sorprendió mucho por la propuesta, pues ni a ella se le hubiese ocurrido eso. Además, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por ella. Se conmovió por eso.

–¿No te molestará?–preguntó preocupada.

–¡Bah! Claro que no. Me molestaría si no aceptara–tomó a Saori de la mano y la comenzó a dirigir a la puerta. –¡Vamos! Necesitamos apresurarnos o llegará tarde a su cita–comentó emocionada.

La ojiazul se ruborizó completamente por el comentario de Helen, ocasionando que ésta riera escandalosamente.

/ / / /

Tomó las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Se dirigió al interruptor de la sala y apagó la luz, para después, dirigirse a la salida de su departamento. Parado ahí afuera, el aroma del mar le llegó a su nariz, y Seiya aspiró hondo. Se colocó aún lado de la baranda, mirando hacia el imponente mar que se extendía ante él. Vio como el sol se iba ocultando, como si las aguas saladas lo sumergieran. Disfrutando de vistas como esta, se repetía que había hecho una excelente elección al comprar ese departamento. Cuando vio el anuncio en el periódico de que se vendía departamento cerca de la playa, no dudó en llamar. De hecho, al día siguiente fue a echarle un vistazo a la zona, y le agradó bastante, así que decidió comprarlo. Y el departamento quedaba a diez minutos del trabajo, eso era aún mejor.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, 6:20 pm. Tenía que darse prisa, la residencia Kido quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. No, incluso la mansión quedaba a fueras de la ciudad. Si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a buscar a Saori.

Condujo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo. Solo disminuía cuando veía a un agente de tránsito, como buen ciudadano. Y después de conducir un poco más, por fin pudo ver la silueta de la mansión Kido. Aceleró para llegar con rapidez. El guardia de seguridad de la entrada lo reconoció enseguida, dándole acceso a la residencia. Llegó hasta el pórtico y detuvo el auto ahí. Bajó del vehículo lentamente, como si quisiera retrasar el momento. Y justo ahí, fue donde se dio cuenta del efecto de sus actos.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué la había invitado a salir? ¿Era solo por las palabras que había oído de la mucama? Claro que las palabras de la chica peliroja le afectaron. Él en ningún momento había visto a Saori actuar como una chica de su edad, era demasiado madura. Eso removió un poco la aspereza que se había formado en su interior cuando se trataba de ella. Pero, ¿realmente era por lástima qué estaba aquí? Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar respuestas para sus preguntas porque, de pronto, apareció aquella misma mucama peliroja de aquella vez. La vio acercarse a él, moviendo su melena rizada a cada paso, hasta llegar a una distancia prudente y hacer una reverencia.

–Bienvenido, Señor–pronunció seria. Con una mano le indicó que la siguiera, llevándolo hasta la sala de la mansión. –Le informaré a la Señorita que ya ha llegado–finalizó, con semblante inescrutable, saliendo de la estancia.

Seiya asintió torpemente, extrañandole la escueta actitud de la chica. Hasta donde había podido conocerla, era muy amable. Pero ahora parecía molesta. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, así que prefirió volver a contemplar la pintura de Saori en la pared. Recorrió todo su rostro con la mirada, deteniéndose en esos ojos azules que lo atrapaban. Si tuviera que decidir que le agradaba de ella, definitivamente diría que sus ojos. Porque con ellos podía expresar lo que sus labios no podían. Como esta mañana, cuando ella comenzó a reir sin razón aparente al verlo, sus ojos parecían divertidos aunque su boca y su rostro retornaran a su inexpresividad.

–¿Es bella, no?–inquirió una voz.

–Si...–murmuró embelesado.

–Entonces deberías reconsiderar tus intenciones con ella. No puedes acercarte a ella solo porque te parece hermosa–espetó con desdén la misma voz.

Al escuchar eso, el pelicastaño se giró bruscamente para encarar al dueño de tales palabras. Sorpresivamente, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban acusadoramente.

–¿Qué significa lo que dices?–cuestionó retador el moreno.

Saga le miró mordaz. Desde que vio a Seiya por primera vez, jamás le agradó. Cuando Saori era pequeña y Mitsumasa le llevaba al orfanato a interactuar con los huérfanos, ella le hablaba acerca de un niño que no la obedecía, aún sin conocerlo, lo destesto. Lo detesto porque ella no contaba sus historias con rencor, lo hacía con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Seré claro–se interrumpió así mismo. Dando unos pasos hacia delante, más cerca del castaño. –¡Aléjate de ella!–escupió, enmarcando cada sílaba.

El día que volvió a Japón después de cinco años de ausencia, su primera parada fue la mansión. Y ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez, no necesitaba que se lo presentaran, con la cara de satisfacción que Saori mal disimuló, Saga lo supo de inmediato. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Seiya con cada fibra de su ser. Lo odiaba porque Saori ahora estaba confundida, porque ella ella en el pasado le hubiera correspondido sin ningún problema.

–Hablas de Saori como si fuera una propiedad–habló en tono neutro el castaño. –¡Ella no es un objeto!–exclamó molesto.

–¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡No confundas mis palabras, niño!–replicó Saga. –Estoy haciendo esto por qué no quiero que la dañes–dijo en tono más relajado.

–¿Dañarla?–cuestionó más para sí mismo. –¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Jamás podría dañar a alguien a quién quie...–calló abruptamente. Se sintió sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que casi estuvo a punto de decir. ¿Será que realmente él se estuviera enamorando de ella? No, no podía ser posible. Tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel.

Saga le miró perplejo. Estaba seguro que la frase de Seiya terminaba en _"a quién quiero"_. Si bien, ya se había calmado un poco, la furia regresó de golpe ante esas palabras. Iba a responder, cuando la delgada figura de Saori apareció en la sala, con Helen tras ella.

La Kido vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa de licra blanca con puntos negros y unos bonitos zapatos sin tacón en color negro. Llevaba su largo cabello en una trenza de espiga de lado, cayendo esta por su hombro izquierdo.

Seiya la miró boquiabierto. Nunca había visto a Saori vestida así. Pero no le quedaba nada mal. Y Saga no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos del castaño. Él tampoco había visto a Saori usar pantalones ni blusas ajustadas, ella siempre utilizaba faldas y vestidos amplios. Y odio a Seiya aún más, porque la chica jamás se había vestido así para salir con él.

–E-e...es hora d-de irnos–habló Seiya con dificultad, sin salir de su impresión.

Helen sonrió para sus adentros. Había logrado su cometido: dejar a Seiya boquiabierto. Ella lo sabía, que su ama y el castaño se gustaban, solo que los muy idiotas no se daban cuenta. Eran tan obvios cuando estaban juntos. Saori siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando el chico estaba cerca. Y Seiya siempre usaba su estupidez como defensa cuando decía un comentario que lo hiciera ver sospechoso. Esos dos solo necesitaban un empujón. Y ella gustosa se los daría, pensó con picardía.

_Solo había un problema..._

–Muy bien, iremos en mi vehículo–dijo Saga, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

_...Saga.._.

Seiya inmediatamente interrogó con la mirada a Saori, quien bajó la mirada apenada.

–¿A ti quién te invito?–cuestionó molesto el moreno.

–No confío en ti– fue la respuesta del peliazul, que abandonó la sala y se encaminaba hacía el pórtico de la mansión.

Y Seiya supo que ésta sería una mala noche.

つづく (continuará)

* * *

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de que alguien más se animara a dejar un review. De verdad, me hace sentir feliz :-D. ¡Muchas gracias **Maribalza**! Espero poder seguir complaciendote con este fic y que me sigas leyendo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Sslove**, otra vez me acompañas en un nuevo capítulo. Es gracias a ti que no he dejado de publicar, porque se que me lees, gracias. Sobre la primera escena, mostraré al sospechoso más adelante, quiero crear un poco de intriga. Esperemos que a Seiya no le de gastritis severa, si no, no podrá seguir actuando en este fic jajaja.

Ahora si se va a poner buena la cosa. Saga no le va a dejar las cosas fáciles a mi querido Pegaso, aunque dudo que el castaño se deje de él.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7: Rayo de luz

_**¿Puedes darme la oportunidad de descubrir por qué mi corazón está tan confuso? (CINDERELLA MAN)**_

.

.

.

Cuándo Miho recibió una llamada de Seiya para invitarla a salir, ella ni siquiera dudó en decir que si, ni cuando le dijo que en diez minutos pasaba por ella. Miho creyó que era su noche de suerte, pues el chico se oía ansioso por que aceptara.

Pero su suerte acabó cuando salió de su departamento, y no fue el auto de Seiya el que estaba estacionado fuera, sino una lujosa camioneta gris. Al principio se asustó, y decidió volver a su departamento, pero cuando vio al castaño descender del vehículo, se relajo un poco. Sin embargo, su momento de relajación duró muy poco, porque cuando subió a la camioneta, se topó con los rostros totalmente serios de la Señorita Saori y un desconocido peliazul.

Y el trayecto no pudo ser de lo más incómodo. Nadie decia una sola palabra, todos estaban mas concentrados en mirar por la ventanilla que en cualquier otra cosa. Y Miho optó por hacer lo mismo.

Después de unos veinte minutos de sepulcral silencio, llegaron a su destino. Las alegres luces y el bullicio de una multitud no pasó desapercibido para Saori, que se preguntaba dónde la había traído Seiya, o más bien Saga, pues era él quien manejaba y el castaño le daba indicaciones de donde ir.

–Vamos, es por aquí–invitó el de ojos chocolate. Intentando caminar a la misma altura que la Kido, pero un "ligero" empujón le mandó al lado de Miho.

Seiya miró indignado a Saga, quién solo se limitó a encoger los hombros y decir:

–Eres muy _lento._.. –

El castaño entendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Saga, así que lo fulminó con la mirada e iba a responder, cuando la de cabellos lavanda se detuvo en seco en la entrada, admirando perpleja a su alrededor.

Saori solo veía luces multicolor por todas partes, pequeños puestos de lo que parecía ser comida y los rostros alegres de las personas que iban y venían; también se sorprendió por los enormes juegos mecánicos. Entonces, dirigió su mirada a la de Seiya.

–Es una feria–explicó a la pregunta muda de la chica.

–¿Es enserio? ¿Una feria?–inquirió incrédulo Saga, mofandose de la poca creatividad de Seiya para planear citas. ¿Realmente creía que Saori era tan poca cosa para traerla a un lugar como ése?

–Será divetido–habló por fin la de cabellos lavanda mirando a Seiya, quien asintió como respuesta. El peliazul del grupo apretó la mandíbula por puro enojo.

–Claro que lo será–, corroboró el de ojos chocolate. –¡Pero no nos divertiremos parados aquí, entremos!–exclamó con diversión mientras avanzaba unos metros.

Todo el grupo le siguió.

Dieron un vistazo a cada puesto de la feria. Desde los puestos de juegos hasta los de comida. Seiya veía con diversión la cara de horror de Saga cada vez que él le compraba a Saori golosinas y demás chatarra, pero el peliazul se tragaba sus comentarios al ver la fascinación de la ojiazul al comerlos. Siguieron caminando a los alrededores de la feria, ahora hacia la zona de los juegos mecánicos. Miho miró con ensoñación la montaña rusa, volteó el rostro hacia el grupo para proponer subir, cuando unos ojos verdes le miraron con advertencia: _"si lo dices, te haré caer desde lo más alto"_, leyó claramente en ellos. Y la azabache decidió callar.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, buscando un juego que no fuera tan peligroso. Entonces Seiya propuso subir a los autos chocones, nadie objetó nada, salvo Saga, que murmuraba improperios por lo bajo. Y lo que al castaño le pareció una buena idea al principio, ahora le parecía molesto, pues el peliazul no paraba de estrellar su auto con él, alegando que Seiya se metía en su carril. Mientras Miho y Saori solo avanzaban en círculos, procurando no estar cerca de esos dos cafres.

Una vez acabado el juego, se dieron la tarea de buscar el siguiente, esta vez lo elegirían las chicas, por su propio bien. Sin embargo, era difícil encontrar uno donde Saga y Seiya no acabaran discutiendo por nimiedades.

–¡Hey, jóvenes, por aquí!–la voz de un hombre los hizo detenerse. –¿No les gustaría probar su fuerza?–preguntó, señalando el High striker que se encontraba a unos pasos atrás. –¡Oh! Tú pareces ser muy fuerte, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?–canturreó el regordete hombre, tocando los brazos de Saga.

Por toda respuesta, el ojijade rodó los ojos y ladeó el rostro, ignorando al hombre.

–Si él no quiere, lo haré yo–dijo el pelicastaño de pronto. –Seguro que soy más fuerte, ¿no es así, chicas?–y miró de soslayo a Saga, que al escuchar esto, se giró bruscamente a verlo.

–Tú... tú puedes, Seiya–animó tímidamente Saori, causando que el mayor del grupo se irritara.

Miho rodó los ojos con molestia. Parece que en vez de invitarla a salir, la hubieran invitado a ver una competencia.

–¡Excelente! Tome–el regordete hombre le extendió el mazo gigante a Seiya, quien estiró su brazo para tomarlo, cuando una mano se le adelantó y lo tomó.

–¡No bromees, niño!–le gruñó Saga, mientras balanceaba el mazo entre sus manos. –¡Sera mejor que te apartes antes de que te golpee con esto!–, se acercó con decisión hacia el juego, empuñó fuertemente el martillo entre sus manos y lo alzó lo más alto que pudo para dar mayor fuerza al golpe, e imaginando que era la cabeza de cierto castaño, dejó caer de un certero golpe el mazo.

Y lo hizo. El marcador dio la puntuación más alta.

–¡Maravilloso! Te lo dije, sabía que eras muy fuerte–exclamaba el dueño del juego mientras aplaudia insistentemente.

La azabache ensanchó los ojos sorprendida por la fuerza descomunal de Saga, aplaudiendo fuertemente; movimiento que paró al sentir la mirada del ojijade atravesandola. Sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

–¿Q-qué pa...

–¿Dónde están Seiya y Saori?–interrogó, entrecerrando la mirada.

Miho arqueó una ceja sin comprender, miró a su alrededor, y entonces lo entendió.

Ni Seiya, ni la Señorita Saori estaban ahí.

–Mocoso infeliz...–, los ojos esmeralda de Saga chispeaban de rabia.

/ / /

Se detuvo a jalar un poco de aire, se encorvó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Dio un jadeo más, y soltó una risita divertida. Se irguió y miró a su derecha.

Unos ojos azules le miraban fijamente. Saori no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. El flequillo se le había desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la repentina carrera.

–Bien..., final... finalmente podremos divertirnos–, dijo Seiya sofocado, esbozando una media sonrisa

Saori le miró con curiosidad. Mientras estaban esperando a ver como Saga golpeaba el High striker, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo; cuando volteó, unos ojos chocolate le miraban con complicidad. Ella entendió el mensaje y, sin esperar más, comezó a mover sus pies a toda prisa. Y ahora estaban ahí, alejados de sus compañeros. ¡Y no se sentía culpable!

–Entonces continuemos–, apoyó la pelilila, dando un enorme suspiro por el cansancio del anterior maratón.

Seiya asintió y, sin previo aviso, tomó una de las manos de la Kido, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La sintió respingar por su acción, ladeó el rostro a la izquierda para que ella no viera su sonrisa socarrona.

–Hay demasiadas personas, podrías perderte–, mintió para tranquilizala.

Esta noche, Seiya estaba dispuesto a descubrir las emociones que Saori despertaba en él. Quería averiguar a dónde se había ido ese odio que le tenía a la Kido, quería saber por qué ya no pretendía herirla con sus despectivos comentarios, por qué ya no soportaba la entristecida mirada azul, quería averiguar el por qué le irritaba tanto Saga. Y sobre todo, quería saber por qué se sentía tan torpe al lado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan cómodo. Y la única manera de saberlo, era manteniendo cerca a la causante de todo ese embrollo.

Caminaron despacio entre la multitud de personas, se detenían cada vez que los ojos curiosos de Saori se clavaban en algo. Seiya, como buen caballero, se ofrecía a comprarle lo que ella eligiera pero la chica siempre se negaba.

–¿Tienes hambre?–preguntó el castaño, algo debía aceptarle ella esta noche.

–Comimos hace poco–, río divertida, él se sonrojó ligeramente. –Estoy bien, gracias–volvió a negarse amablemente la bella joven.

Seiya suspiró con desgano.

–Entonces... ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?– preguntó, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Realmente ya no se le ocurría nada para hacer con la chica, tal vez, la idea de traerla a un lugar donde seguramente nunca hubiera ido fue mala. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares. –Tal vez, te gustaría ir a la casa de espejos, es muy divertido. O tal vez,... a la montaña rusa o... tal vez, ya quieras ir a casa...–susurró lo último, como si no quisiera que ella eligiera eso. De repente, sintió un tirón en su mano derecha, se detuvo y giró el rostro solo para encontrar a la chica Kido mirando detenidamente algo a su derecha.

Parpadeó un par de veces, después sonrió divertido.

–La noria, ¿eh?–, murmuró, subiendo y bajando las cejas en un gesto travieso. –Bien, subamos–, accedió como si ella realmente se lo hubiera propuesto.

Saori le miró fijamente con un semblante serio.

–E-e-está bien, n-no es necesario. Solo me distraje, perdona–, se excusó la muchacha nerviosamente. Lo último que quería era que Seiya pensara que era muy infantil.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente rodando los ojos.

–Pero yo quiero subir–pronunció de pronto, negándole a Saori la oportunidad de huir. El moreno se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, entonces pidió:–Sube conmigo–, y la miró profundamente, apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

La de cabellos lilas se sonrojó por lo íntimo del contacto, y con las mejillas encendidas asintió lentamente.

Y sin darse cuenta, una amplia y brillante sonrisa se formó en los labios de Seiya.

/ / /

Pasó por quinta vez el dorso de la mano por su frente, quitando el sudor que el obligatorio trote le estaba provocando.

–¿Po...podría i-ir un poco más despacio?–preguntó una acalorada Miho.

Y de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

–Oiga, de verdad estoy can...–

–No te pedí seguirme–le interrumpió la voz osca de Saga.

Miho frunció el ceño molesta. Ella no tenía la culpa de que aquellos dos hubieran huido, así que él no tenía por que desquitarse con ella.

–Seiya también desapareció, ¿sabe? No lo sigo por gusto– arremetió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Seguramente la Señorita Saori huyó por culpa de su mal humor...–murmuró por lo bajo. La azabache le vio apretar la mandíbula de puro enojo y maldecir por lo bajo; y estaba casi segura de que el peliazul le llamó _"estúpida enana"_.

–Cállate y date prisa–, le siseó amenazante, acelerando el paso.

La azabache sonrió para sus adentros y dió un par de brincos para darle alcance a Saga.

/ / /

La pareja que se había dado a la fuga, estaba esperando su turno para subir a la noria. Solo faltaba que el juego diera su última vuelta para que ellos pudieran subir. Y en cuestión de minutos eso sucedió.

Se sentó cada uno frente al otro, de tal manera que podían mirarse perfectamente. La rueda comenzó a girar y Saori sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago por la emoción. Cuando era niña siempre quiso subir a una noria, pero su abuelo estaba muy ocupado para llevarla a una feria, y ella no quería ir en compañía de Tatsumi. Pero ahora estaba ahí, mirando hacia los lados para admirar las luces y lo pequeñas que se veían las personas a medida que ascendían. Y sobre todo, estaba en compañía de el chico que la hacía volver a sus años de adolescencia. No podía pedir más.

La mirada de Seiya estaba perdida entre las expresiones de la dama frente a él. Se veía hermosa con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, mientras que el poco aire movía los mechones que se habían escapado rebeldes de su trenza. _Hermosa_, pensó él.

De pronto, sintió que los ojos de Saori estaban sobre los suyos. Y maldijo internamente por ser descuidado.

–¿Has descubierto algo sobre tu hermana?– la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al castaño. No imaginó que ella tocaría ese tema tan delicado en ese preciso instante.

–Hemos investigado mucho, pero hemos descubierto poco. Ahora mismo, mi investigador se encuentra en las cuidades aledañas buscandola con las pocas pistas que tenemos–. Le confesó con voz apagada, fingiendo prestar más atención a sus zapatos que a sus propias palabras. La situación de su hermana no era algo que le gustara hablar, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía una pesadez en su alma. Como si estuviera cargando algo muy pesado. Sí, él lo sabía. Era el sentimiento de culpa, porque no había podido proteger a su única hermana, su amada hermana.

–Conozco gente que es muy buena trabajando en estos casos, ¿que te parecería reunirte con ellos?– propuso la ojiazul, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos del moreno. Ella realmente quería ayudar a Seiya en todo lo que pudiera, quería compensar un poco el daño que su abuelo le había hecho al joven.

–En otras circunstancias, rechazaría tu oferta. Pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Realmente quiero encontrar a mi hermana cuanto antes–, le declaró serio. –¿Qué quieres a cambio? Daré o haré lo que sea.– y el castaño puso la misma cara de poker que hacía durante los negocios.

La de caballos lavanda abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?–inquirió molesta, crispando las cejas. –No estoy haciendo esto por algo a cambio. Solo trataba de ayudarte–, recriminó la chica, volteando la cara a un lado.

Seiya se sintió culpable por sus palabras. Tenía razón, Saori había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era esa niña rebelde y mimada que solía ser. La mujer que estaba frente a él ahora era amable y bondadosa.

–Saori– llamó, y ella no volteo a verlo. –Saori– intentó una vez más con el mismo resultado. –Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho–.

La Kido se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, jamás pensó que Seiya se disculparia con ella por algo. ¿Acaso... ¿Podría ser que él no la odiara más? Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado, pues al instante sintió como su mano derecha, que descansaba en su regazo, era envuelta por la mano fuerte y masculina de su castaño acompañante.

Ella le miró confundida.

–¿Podríamos... no discutir hoy?–, pidió el de ojos chocolate.

Saori no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que a asentir lentamente, embelesada en los ojos avellana de Seiya. Y de nuevo, sintió ese cosquilleo cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. La joven heredera le vio desviar la mirada de ella hacía un lado. Y ella le imitó. Sus azules ojos discurrieron a su alrededor, y ahí se dio cuenta que estaban casi en la cima de la noria y al poco tiempo ésta se detuviera justo ahí.

–Me gusta estar así contigo– soltó de pronto el castaño, aún sin mirarla. Saori concentró toda su atención en él y, como si se hubiera percatado de eso, se volvió a mirarla. –La vista desde aquí es hermosa, ¿no crees?–, preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Era cierto, hoy Seiya acababa de desenmarañar un poco de todo lo que había en su corazón. Acaba de darse cuenta de que le agradaba la compañía de la Kido mas de lo él habría imaginado; ese odio hacia ella, sin previo aviso, se volvió en afecto. Y de pronto, las palabras que había dicho esa noche en presencia de Saga, le golpearon de zopetón.

_"¡Jamás podría dañar a alguien a quién quie..."_

Entonces, él... ¿la quería? No estaba seguro de eso. De lo que sí estaba totalmente convencido, era de que Saori le gustaba mucho. Tal vez, más de lo que él le gustaría, pero no quería ahondar más en eso. Temía qué, si lo hacía, descubriría algo que aún no quería.

–Si, lo es– respondió ella, curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios rosas. –Siempre quise subir a una noria, pero mi abuelo no podía traerme a una feria por todo el trabajo que tenía. Sin embargo, hoy finalmente he podido hacerlo, muchas gracias, Seiya–, contó la Kido, para después sonreír ampliamente. Revelando sus blancos dientes y cerrando sus ojos.

Seiya no supo que le impacto más: la confesión de la chica o su enigmática sonrisa, o tal vez, las dos. Así que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que ella había dicho.

–N-no t-tienes que agradecer, po-podemos venir el próximo año también. ¡Ya sé! Lo haremos juntos cada año a partir de ahora.– contestó con dificultad y sin pensar.

–De acuerdo, volvamos juntos el siguiente año. ¿Es una promesa ahora, verdad?–, le preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Seiya asintió, –Es una promesa–, aseguró. Y fue ahí dónde se dio cuenta de lo que habían provocado sus palabras, pero con ver sonreír a Saori, supo qué no había cometido un error.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la vuelta en la noria había llegado a su fin y felizmente bajaron de ella. Para ellos dos, esa noche había marcado algo especial. Mientras que uno había descubierto sus sentimientos, otro había reforzado los suyos.

/ / /

Una copa vacía se estrelló contra la pared, los fragmentos de cristal se perdieron entre todos los objetos que estaban tirados y destrozados en el suelo. Sentado en un sofá individual, se encontraba el responsable del desastre en esa habitación. Un peliazul masajeandose el puente de la nariz, con una mirada feroz y con los pensamientos más oscuros.

Saga estaba furioso. Su plan era tan sencillo, tan malditamente sencillo, que se sentía tan imbécil porque un niñato le estaba arruinando sus planes. Si él fallaba, Hades simplemente lo eliminaría, y peor aún, no recuperaría aquello que había perdido. No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera; no podía darse el lujo de perder por lo que tanto había luchado. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes. ¿Pero... qué haría? ¿Qué haría para sacar a ese chiquillo de en medio? Tal vez, podría proponerle unas vacaciones a Saori fuera del país y así, sin Seiya cerca, él podría tomar control de la situación. O mejor aún, podía tenderle una trampa al mocoso y hacerlo quedar como un...

El sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo lo pusieron alerta, no tenía que ser adivino para saber a quién pertenecían. Se paró de golpe para dirigirse hacia la puerta y encarar a la persona. Pero cuando notó que los pasos se detenían justo detrás de su puerta, simplemente no pudo abrir. ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Ahora estaba sumamente molesto, si la veía lo único que se le ocurriría sería reclamarle, y eso arruinaría todo.

_**Al otro lado...**_

Tenía su mano hecha un puño suspendida en el aire. Había ido a buscarle a su habitación para poder hablar con él y explicar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Saori no iba a disculparse, claro que no. No estaba arrepentida de haber huido con Seiya, esa noche se suponía qué iba a ser sólo para ellos dos, fue Saga quién se metió en sus planes. Pero aún así, no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentar la mirada esmeralda qué, seguramente, ardía en esos momentos. Además, estaba tan feliz esa noche, que no quería arruinar la magia que aún quedaba del momento.

_Será mañana_, se prometió así misma.

_**De vuelta a la habitación...**_

Saga oyó las pisadas alejarse. Se dejó deslizar de espaldas contra la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo, sintiéndose un poco aliviado por no caer en la que, probablemente, hubiera sido una gran discusión.

Y ahí, en el frío suelo, pudo ver lo destrozada que estaba su habitación, producto de su arranque de ira.

Monstruo

Se sentía como un jodido animal salvaje. Un animal que no pensaba más que en devorar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Especialmente, aquello que se veía indefenso...

_Saori_

* * *

つづく (_continuará_)

* * *

Hola! Después de tantos meses de no dar señales, he vuelto con otro capítulo. Ya lo tenía escrito, solo me faltaba revisarlo, pero si aún así se me escapó algo, disculpen. Alguien muy amado por mi murió, así que me era muy difícil intentar hacer algo. En fin, gracias por la espera y disfruten la lectura.

Gracias, **Sslove**. Parece que mis asuntos han mejorado y me encuentro un poco mejor, así que aquí está la continuación.

Pd: hice el capítulo mas largo como compensación, amigos :-D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8:Sólo tú y yo

_**Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer. —Plutarco**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados del corredor para verificar que nadie le viera antes de girar el pomo y entrar a la habitación. _

_El olor a libros fue su recibimiento, caminó sin prisa por la enorme biblioteca, dándose el tiempo de mirar las estanterías hechas de madera de teca y el contraste que hacían con las blancas paredes. Detuvo sus pasos al llegar justo frente a su objetivo. En uno de los sillones individuales situados a mitad de la habitación, estaba una joven plácidamente dormida. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, metió la mano dentro de su gabardina negra, sacando su beretta, extendió su mano y puso la boca del arma en la sien de la dama. _

_Quiso verla respirar unos segundos más, aún con el dedo en el gatillo, quiso grabarse el sonido acompasado de su respiración. En sus piernas se encontraba un libro abierto qué –seguramente era muy aburrido–, leía antes de quedarse dormida durante la lectura. Detalló por última vez su blanca piel que en esos momentos se tornaba roja por la sombra que hacía el fuego de la chimenea justo en frente. La escuchó suspirar y apretar los párpados, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. _

-_No te preocupes, todo terminará ahora, Saori- dijo al tiempo que apretaba más el arma contra la sien de la chica. _

_-Abuelo...-murmuró la pelilila con voz rota. _

_Al escucharla, se sorprendió tanto qué alejó el arma unos centímetros de la muchacha. Justo en sus últimos momentos, estaba recordando a su abuelo. Bien, no importaba, muy pronto dejaría de extrañarlo y se reuniría con él. _

_-Saga.._.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose en el acto. Se tocó la cara con ambas manos y notó que estaba sudando, su pecho subía y bajaba en agitación. Saga se sentó en la esquina de su cama, se inclinó para recargar sus codos en sus rodillas. Pasó las manos por su cara y cabello tirando de el.

_«Ese sueño, otra vez» _

En ese entonces, contaba con solo veintiún años de edad. Esa mañana había estado en la mansión de Hades, y el trato era el mismo que ahora, la empresa y fundación Graude. Y para obtener eso, necesitaba deshacerse de la futura y única heredera. En esos momentos, Saori era menor de edad y no podía tomar su puesto aún. Así qué, si ella desaparecía, todo cuanto Mitsumasa Kido poseía, pasaría a sus socios. Sin embargo, Saga no pudo matarla. Simplemente no podía. En cuanto Saori pronunció su nombre entre sollozos, todo los momentos que vivieron juntos le cayeron como un cubetazo de agua helada. Y sin más, salió corriendo del lugar, y al día siguiente salió en un vuelo directo a Grecia.

Durante toda su estancia ahí, se fue mentalizando cuál era su prioridad. Era Saori o era él. La respuesta estaba clara, así qué no podía permitir que su debilidad por la Kido estropearan su oportunidad de traer de vuelta lo que le robaron.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, otra vez. Ese recuerdo qué, de nuevo, lo estaría persiguiendo.

_**... **_

_«!Qué locura!» _

Todo el edificio de las Empresas Graude estaban en total alboroto. Saori podía escuchar los murmullos de todo el personal mientras caminaba a su oficina.

¿La razón?

Bueno, esta mañana le había llegado una notificación de última hora de los accionistas: querían una fiesta de presentación oficial para Seiya en la compañía. Y para agregar mas tensión, sería éste fin de semana, pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

Se colocó en su silla al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el escritorio. ¡Arg! Tenía tanto que organizar en muy poco tiempo. Ella sabía perfectamente qué, más que ser una fiesta de presentación, era una excusa para poder hacer negocios con los miembros de las otras empresas que asistieran.

Y para variar, esta mañana había querido hablar con Saga por lo de la noche anterior, pero Tatsumi le había informado que el peliazul salió desde muy temprano. Así que intentó llamar a su móvil, pero estaba apagado. La estaba evitando y eso la agobiaba más. Al menos, aún no se había encontrado con Seiya, no sabría como reaccionar ante su presencia. Estaba un poco temerosa de que hoy simplemente el castaño actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Los toquidos de su puerta la sacaron del callejón donde sus pensamientos la habían acorralado.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, o eso le pareció a ella, y por ésta se asomó el ojiverde qué la había estado evitando en la mañana. Saori intentó disimular su nerviosismo, tenía que aceptar que no esperaba su presencia.

-Saga, ¡qué sorpresa!- y no mentía. Claro que le tomó por sorpresa. La pelilila se había resignado a la posibilidad de hablar con él hoy. -Entra, siéntate- invitó amablemente.

Saga obedeció en total silencio, con rostro inescrutable, tomando asiento delante de ella. No despegó la vista de la Kido ni por un segundo. Eso aumentaba el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Anoche, yo...-comenzó con el discurso que había preparado decirle, pero su explicación murió en sus labios, pues el peliazul de la nada esbozó una sonrisa que a Saori le dio miedo.

-No necesitas explicar nada- le dijo con voz impasible. -Estás en toda libertad de hacer lo que quieras. Al final, tú y yo no somos _nada_\- remarcó la última palabra.

La ojiazul amplió los ojos por las palabras de Saga, jamás le había dicho algo como eso. ¿Qué quería decir con _"no somos nada"_? No entendía nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, el hombre frente a ella no era el Saga que ella acostumbraba a tratar. Lo sabía por la mirada feroz que le dedicaba y por la agresividad de sus palabras. Éste hombre era, sin duda, el mismo de aquella vez.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que esté feliz por lo que pasó ayer... -continuó hablando en el mismo tono impasible. -Deberías recompensarme, ¿no crees?- le dijo sonriendo como una hiena.

Saori afiló la mirada. El tono y la dirección de la conversación no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Depende, ¿qué deseas?-preguntó suspicaz, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera en medio de una negociación.

-Escuché de uno de tus empleados que habrá una fiesta este fin de semana. Quiero que vayas conmigo- demandó, alzando la barbilla para hacer que sus palabras tuvieran más peso.

-Creo que no será posible. Lo más apropiado es que Seiya y yo vayamos juntos. Después de todo, ambos estamos a la cabeza de la empresa.- le informó ella, levantando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en un gesto burlón.

Ahora fue el turno del mayor de sorprenderse, la actitud que la chica estaba tomando le comenzaba a irritar, pero escondió su sorpresa y molestia bajo su rostro inexpresivo. Saori debía estar tomando muy en serio a Seiya para estar a la defensiva, le debía interesar tanto, qué ahora estaba renuente a aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Hmp. Sabía que dirías algo como esto- comentó tranquilo, tan seguro de tener el control. -Escucha. Pronto volveré a Grecia, así que te prometo que si vamos juntos a la fiesta, te liberaré de las palabras que te dije mientras estábamos en Komae-, le propuso el hombre.

A la Kido le pareció que había gato encerrado. ¿Saga se estaba dando por vencido? Eso era extraño, algo tramaba. Pero la sola idea de liberarse de las palabras de Saga era tentadora. Si él se deshacía sus palabras y se marchaba, haría las cosas más sencillas para Seiya y para ella.

-Será el último evento que pasemos juntos. Servirá para quedar en buenos términos.- insistió en tono convincente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, titubeante sobre que decidir. Su instinto le decía que era una mala idea, que mandara a Saga al diablo. Sin embargo...

-Está bien-. accedió, con todas sus dudas latentes, pero aceptaba de todos modos. No pensaba que algo grave ocurriera.

Saga sonrió maliciosamente. Ya qué su plan para enamorarla falló, se había ideado otro. Esa misma mañana había salido de la mansión para poder despejarse y saber que hacer. Completaría lo que no pudo terminar hace cinco años atrás, lo haría fácil y rápido.

-Muy bien, esperaré ansioso ese día-, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable. -Cuídate mientras tanto-, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Saori soltó un hondo suspiro. Se sentía cansada y muy decepcionada, ya no podría ir en compañía del castaño a la fiesta como habia deseado. Pero la recompensa valía la pena.

_"Juntos cada año a partir de ahora" _

_"Es una promesa ahora, ¿verdad?" _

_"Es una promesa"_

Con solo recordar esas palabras, se sentía un poco aliviada. Hoy se sacrificaría, mañana sería libre.

**_... _**

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que esperaban. Hoy era el día en que celebraría la dichosa fiesta. Aún con poco tiempo, todos los detalles quedaron cubiertos.

Seiya iba manejando hacia la casa de la que sería su acompañante por esa noche. Por supuesto, cuando Saori le notificó que no iría con él le desagradó, y más aún cuando le dijo que iría con el gruñón de Saga. Pero ella también le había dicho qué el ojiverde pronto se marcharía –por fin– a Grecia y quería pasar una última fiesta con él. La idea no le hizo feliz, pero al menos comprendía un poco la situación.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Bajó del auto y se encaminó a la puerta correspondiente del edificio de apartamentos. Tocó el interfono y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó "ahora salgo" del otro lado. Ese ahora, se convirtió en diez minutos, pero después Seiya entendió el por qué: una elegante azabache apareció detrás de la puerta. Envuelta en un vestido strapless en tono rojo satinado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, Miho recibió al castaño.

-Te ves genial, Miho-, le halagó el chico. Debía admitir que estaba admirado por lo linda que se veía la morena e irremediablemente pensó, ¿cómo se vería Saori esa noche? La sola idea le hizo entrar calor.

Por otro lado, Miho estaba algo decepcionada por el poco impacto que había creado en el castaño. Cuando su jefe le propuso ir como su acompañante, enseguida respondió que no. Aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho en la feria. Pero el castaño le estuvo insistiendo con el tema esos días y, al final, terminó aceptando. Debía aceptar que, muy en el fondo, aún seguía sintiendo algo por Seiya.

-Gracias-, respondió la chica en una media sonrisa, aferrando sus manos al abrigo que sostenía.

-Bien, vamos-, dijo Seiya extendiéndole una mano a la chica. Miho titubeó unos segundos, pero al final tomó la cálida mano del moreno. El gesto le supo amargo. Era una total estupidez seguir manteniendo sentimientos hacia un hombre que nunca la vería de la misma forma que ella lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Y menos, si iba tomada de la mano de ese hombre. Tenía ganas de llorar.

El de ojos avellana la dirigió hasta el auto aparcado fuera, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir. El chico subió después al vehículo y emprendieron camino hacia el evento. Miho le observó mientras él conducía, el hombre no pareció percatarse de ello. La azabache apartó la vista hacia la ventanilla, mirando su reflejo, vio que tenía un mechón suelto de su pelo recogido, así q lo ocultó con sus dedos entre sus demas cabellos. Y luego echó un vistazo a su gargantilla, era una pieza bastante sencilla, pero no por eso dejaba de lucir bien, brillaba mucho. Y se sintió identificada con ella. Miho sabía que era bonita, no una mujer de enigmática belleza, pero era bonita. Una mujer sencilla digna de mirar. Pero pocos se fijaban en pequeñas joyas como ella. La mayoría siempre preferiría ver las joyas grandes y resplandecientes... _Como la Señorita Saori. _

Y por primera vez, Miho sintió una chispa de enojo contra su reservada Jefa. Sin duda, éste amor unilateral estaba sacando lo peor de ella, pensaba mientras veía el esmalte de sus uñas.

_**... **_

Un Acura nsx negro era alumbrado por los faroles de las calles de Tokio. Su conductor, un elegante hombre en traje blanco, hacia rugir el motor. Julián tarareaba una canción, estaba de muy buen humor. Ésta noche por fin podría tener un poco de diversión.

La espera había sido larga, pero hoy rendiría frutos. Por eso la sonrisa traviesa no se borraba de sus perfectos labios.

**_... _**

La voz de la baladista se oía por todo el salón, acompañada de las hermosas notas de piano. Todos los empresarios reunidos parecían disfrutar de la velada. Renombrados hombres de negocios y sus elegantes esposas parecían desfilar en el salón, reuniéndose cada quién con su seleccionado grupo para pasar el resto de la fiesta o posando para los medios de comunicación que tuvieron acceso al evento.

Respiró hondo, dándose los ánimos que necesitaba para presentarse. Las puertas del salón se abrieron, los cientos de ojos reunidos ahí contemplaron con asombro a los recién llegados. Ataviada en un vestido azul rey de gasa, una elegante joven hizo su entrada. La parte superior de su vestido era encaje que se amoldaba perfectamente hasta su cintura, las aplicaciones en cristal que iban desde el único hombro del vestido caían como pequeñas gotas de lluvia hasta su cintura. La falda del vestido era circular, haciendo que con cada paso que daba se hondeara, haciéndola ver sofisticada. Su cabello que estaba moldeado de los laterales era sujetado en un recogido bajo, su flequillo estaba peinado hacia un lado. Caminaba con la elegancia qué solo un miembro de la familia Kido podía poseer. Su galante compañero también acaparaba miradas con su smoking negro, luciendo tan galante. Saga sonreía a las cámaras.

Saori buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a cierto castaño, al tiempo qué sonreía y contestaba a las personas que se acercaban a saludarlos.

Seiya la vio llegar, tan esplendorosa y refinada como siempre; pero ésta noche sobrepasaba cualquier adjetivo para definir su belleza. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar para definirla era: «una diosa». Por mero instinto sus pies se movieron hacia ella, pero un pequeño apretón en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas- le sugirió Miho en una mueca de desaprobación. -Hay demasiados periodistas- le recordó, señalandolos con sus ojos de manera graciosa.

Era cierto. Tanto Seiya como la señorita Saori eran el centro de atención ésta noche, cualquier descuido les costaría un escándalo. Sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza también le decía que lo estaba haciendo por ella misma. Miho quería al castaño solo para ella –aunque fuera por unas horas–, por eso quería retrasar a como diera lugar el encuentro entre las miradas azul y avellana; porque cuando eso sucediera, sabía perfectamente qué no habría más lugar para ella.

La velada continuó en completa tranquilidad. Después de la cena, se llamó al castaño al escenario dónde obtuvo su presentación oficial tanto para los medios como para los socios y empresarios que asistieron. Hasta ese momento, Seiya y Saori solo habían compartido unas cuantas palabras por mera formalidad mientras estuvieron en el escenario; después cada cual se fue a su mesa con sus respectivos acompañantes.

-Señor Kurosaki... -

Seiya miró al hombre que lo llamó. Un rubio alto, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

-Finalmente he podido conocerle, me llamo Ichijō Jabu- se presentó el muchacho. -La señorita Saori me ha hablado sobre su situación- notó que el castaño arqueó una ceja en confusión. -Sobre su hermana extraviada- aclaró.

Entonces Seiya pareció comprender. Esa era la ayuda de la que Saori le habló esa noche en la noria.

-Ya, entiendo.- le contestó con aparente desinterés. Cuando se trataba de su hermana, el moreno solía mostrarse con poco interés. Había comenzado la búsqueda de Seika con muchas esperanzas, pero pasaban los meses y las investigaciones no avanzaban nada. Seiya prefería emocionarse con resultados concretos, que con pistas sin fundamento. -Ya tengo a personas trabajando en el caso. Gracias de todas formas- finalizó dando un trago a su copa de champán.

Jabu le observó con el ceño fruncido. La actitud tan negada del hombre le molestó. Tomó asiento justo al lado de Seiya, dejando caer pesadamente una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño, sobresaltandolo.

-Escúchame bien- le siseó en un susurro. El morocho se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del rubio. -La bella dama de vestido azul me ha pedido hacer esto, no pienso negarme. Además, es algo que te conviene. Así qué, sé obediente y acepta mi ayuda- completó en el mismo tono, retando al de ojos chocolate a contradecirlo.

Seiya no supo que le molestó más de Jabu, si su rudeza o la forma en la que se dirigía a la Kido, tal vez ambas. Pero se contuvo, Miho estaba a su otro lado observando todo. Volteó a la mesa en la que la de cabellos lavanda se encontraba, la pilló mirándolos.

-Quita tus manos de mí- le respondió rechinando los dientes, al tiempo que tiraba de su hombro para safarse. -Si eso es lo que ella quiere, está bien, no me importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al final, tampoco has podido resistirte a ella, ¿no?- susurró juguetón el de ojos verdes, palmeandole el hombro. -Muy bien, señor Kurosaki, llámeme pronto- el semblante del rubio cambio, recuperando formalidad. Se despidió entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a la joven de vestido rojo que le miraba atentamente.

_¡Estúpido loco!_ Murmuraba Seiya internamente. Ese tal Jabu era un completo bipolar. Si no fuera por que venía de parte de Saori, ya le hubiera golpeado. Ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos? Tal vez una muy cercana para que el rubio idiota se refiriera a ella como _"hermosa dama". _

Miho vio como el de mirada avellana arrugaba la pequeña tarjeta que tenía en una de sus manos. Sin duda, hoy se acababa de dar cuenta qué realmente no sabía nada de la persona a su lado. Hoy descubrió que tenía una hermana y que estaba perdida, que la señorita Saori y Seiya eran más cercanos de lo que creía pues, al parecer, ella estaba enterada de la situación del castaño; ofreciéndole ayuda. Y ella... ella sólo sabía su nombre y unos cuantos detalles sin relevancia. Los ojos le empezaron a arder, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar.

-Necesito ir al tocador- le anunció al moreno, tomando su pequeño bolso de mano. Él asintió, como un padre dándole permiso a su pequeña hija, haciendo que las ganas de llorar de Miho aumentaran.

_¡Estúpido insensible! _

Seiya vio salir a la azabache a toda velocidad, seguramente le urgía ir al baño. Y cuándo perdió de vista a Miho, sus ojos inmediatamente viajaron a la mesa dónde el gruñón de Saga y Saori se encontraban, les vio ponerse de pie y cómo el ojiverde conducía a una confundida Kido hacia la salida. Y sin darse cuenta, ya les estaba siguiendo.

**... **

-¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano?- exigió saber la Kido, cuando estaban a una distancia prudente del personal en las puertas.

-Sólo tranquilízate- le respondió Saga, quien iba unos pasos adelante.

Vio como un joven del valet parking traía su camioneta, se detuvo justo a un lado de ellos, descendió del vehículo y le entregó las llaves al peliazul. Saga ayudó a subir a Saori, colocándole el cinturón.

-Saori- le llamó, ella seguía sin querer mirarle. -Realmente fui feliz por haberte conocido.- soltó el hombre de la nada, captando su atención. -Desde el día en que llegaste a la mansión, no... no ha existido un solo momento qué no te haya querido... Como amiga, como familia, como mi único amor.- le confesó sincero, tomando ambas manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

Saori le miró impresionada. Nuevamente, el hombre que tenía en esos momentos a su lado, que la miraba intensamente como si a través de sus verdes ojos quisiera transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras, era el verdadero Saga que ella conocía. No sabía qué o quién le había hecho cambiar tanto, pero no importaba. Todo estaba bien ahora.

-Yo también he sido feliz-, le contestó ella, con voz temblorosa, como si fuera a llorar.

Saga sabía que las palabras de la Kido eran mentira. Ella nunca fue feliz. Aunque él permaneció a su lado, aún en los peores momentos, Saori jamás pudo ser feliz; su compañía no era suficiente para poder llenar el gran vacío que ella sentía.

-Puedes ser más feliz ahora- le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, le miró con una pequeña y rota sonrisa, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta.

El peliazul apretó sus manos fuertemente, haciendo que sus nudillos de volvieran blancos. Con pasos lentos, como si sus pies fueran de concreto, se alejó del vehículo.

La joven heredera recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla, respirando hondo para alejar las lágrimas. Escuchó como la puerta del conductor se abría y cómo éste se acomodaba al volante.

-Dame las llaves- le pidieron.

Ella sintió que los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas.

-Se-Seiya...-mustió atónita.

El castaño le sonrió.

-Dame las llaves- repitió el moreno, sin perder la sonrisa.

-No las tengo- le contestó ella, mostrando sus manos.

-En tus piernas- le indicó.

Saori miró hacia sus piernas y, efectivamente, encontró las llaves ahí. Se las dio Seiya y se pusieron en marcha.

_«Puedes ser más feliz ahora» _

Sonrió tras recordar esas palabras, mirando al castaño conducir.

_つづく __(continuará_)

* * *

Hola! Amigos, otro capítulo más ^o^. Me tarde mucho en subirlo, tuve que escribirlo dos veces, porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Tampoco estoy muy convencida de este, pero peor es nada jejeje.

Por cierto, les deje un one-shot hace unos días como compensación de el capítulo que les debía.

**Sslove**, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, de verdad gracias. Con respecto a tu comentario en el one-shot, las frases que usé son inventadas por mi, solo la que dice Mû es la qué tomé prestada. Saint Seiya Omega no es mi anime favorito. No tiene buen diseño de dibujos, si lo vi fue solo porque explotan un poco el SeiyaxSaori jajaja. Soba ni ite hoshii, más o menos significaría deseo que estés a mi lado.

Amigos, espero que estén muy bien y que me puedan regalar un review para saber que tal quedó el capítulo.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9: El todo por el todo

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, sólo he utilizado a ciertos personajes para esta historia.

**_"Y te fui queriendo de a poquito, despacio, con_**

**_calma, con precaución…hasta que decidí_**

**_arriesgarme y quererte como yo sé hacerlo,_**

**_intenso, con alma, corazón y vida; con todo mi_**

**_ser."_**

**_— COOS_**

**_. _**

**_. _**

Acercó la copa a su boca, permitiéndo que su paladar disfrutara del vino. Estaba en el despacho que, en vida, le había pertenecido a Mitsumasa Kido. Sostenía en una mano una copa de vino y sobre sus piernas se encontraba un sobre con documentos muy importantes.

Finalmente lo había dicho todo.

Tatsumi ahora sentía un poco de paz al haber hablado lo que por años llevaba callando. Ese sobre que contenía los secretos del señor Kido, y que él personalmente se había encargado de esconder de ojos chismosos, ahora había sido revelada a una persona a parte de él. Estaba totalmente convencido -o eso se decía asimismo- que esa persona haría lo correcto con la información que ahora sabía, pero... había algo que de cierta manera le incomodaba, se sentía intranquilo.

–¿Y bien?– inquirió el mayordomo con impaciencia, estaba nervioso y la falta de respuesta del hombre lo ponía peor.

El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en los documentos qué hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos había acabado de leer. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito allí.

–Esto... ¿Estás seguro de qué estos documentos son verídicos...? ¿No han sido manipulados?– habló por fin, saliendo de su aturdimiento; apartando la mirada de los documentos para mirar al hombre calvo.

Tatsumi frunció el ceño.

–¡Por supuesto qué lo son!– exclamó ofendido. –El mismo señor Mitsumasa me los dio personalmente– le informó el mayor.

El otro hombre volvió a posar la vista sobre los papeles, como si creyera que, en el segundo que se distrajo, la información escrita ahí fuera a cambiar. Realmente jamás se esperó aquello. Cuando el mayordomo de la prestigiosa familia Kido acudió a él por ayuda, reconocía que nunca, ni por asomo, hubiera imaginado semejante situación.

Esto le cambiaba todos sus planes.

–Hasta ahora, eres la única persona aparte de mi que lo sabe– volvió a hablar el mayordomo. –El Señor Kido los leyó frente a mi... –agregó, perdiendo su mirada en un punto indefinido de la habitación, recordando el momento en que se convirtió en partícipe de todo eso.

**Flash Back**

_En una cama de hospital, un robusto hombre de avanzada edad con medio cuerpo incorporado en la camilla, estaba concentrado metiendo una cantidad notable de hojas a un sobre, para después extenderlo a su compañero. _

_–Tatsumi, te confío esto a ti– pronunció con un poco de dificultad el anciano, agitando un poco el sobre en el aire para despertar del trance al hombre delante de él. _

_El aludido le miraba seriamente, sopesando lo que hacía unos minutos acababa de escuchar. Dudoso, se acercó a la camilla y tomó el sobre que le tendió su Amo. _

_–¿Está seguro de lo que hace, Señor? – preguntó, más para convencerse a si mismo de que había entendido bien las cosas. _

_Tatsumi siempre creyó que sabía todos los secretos de la familia Kido, siempre se jactó por ser el hombre de confianza de su amo. Él se pensaba conocedor del mayor secreto que el Señor Mitsumasa guardaba de todos, excepto de él. Pero esta tarde había comprobado lo equivocado que estaba, su Señor guardaba mucho más. Sin embargo, lo que el mayor le reveló, no le pareció del todo extraño, de hecho, todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Ahora entendía por qué el venerable hombre había tomado decisiones que, para él, le parecieron totalmente absurdas. _

_–Totalmente– le respondió su anciano Amo. –Por eso... – hizo un pausa para inhalar un poco de aire. –...Tatsumi, te lo dejo todo a ti– finalizó el hombre qué, más que dar una orden, pareció una súplica a los oídos de su interlocutor. _

_El mayordomo asintió solemnemente. _

_–Gracias– susurró el mayor, antes de recostarse en su camilla y cubrirse con la delgada sábana. _

_–Protegeré su felicidad, se lo prometo, Amo– se inclinó un poco y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, haciendo un juramento, tanto para su Señor y para él mismo. _

_Mitsumasa esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, asintiendo a las palabras de su leal sirviente. _

_El mayordomo dirigió sus pasos a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última vista al anciano Kido. Tatsumi jamás se imaginó que esa sería la última vez que le viera; esa misma noche, su delicado corazón dio fin a la batalla. _

**Fin del flash Back**

–Hay qué decírselo inmediatamente– la voz de su acompañante le saco del viaje al pasado en que se había sumergido su mente.

–Será después de la fiesta, no quiero crear un alboroto antes– concedió el calvo mayordomo, parpadeando varias veces para volver a enfocarse en el presente.

Su compañero asintió.

–Bien, las cosas serán así ahora– suspiró el mayor. –Es mejor que te vayas, la Señorita Saori debe estar por terminar de arreglarse– le dijo en un intento de desviar un poco el tema.

Su compañero obedeció poniéndose de pie y dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio, encaminandose a la puerta.

–Gracias, tu presencia será de mucha ayuda, Saga...–

El peliazul no se molestó en voltear, simplemente hizo un ademán con su mano para indicar que estaba de acuerdo y desaparecer tras la puerta.

**...**

La camioneta iba dentro de la velocidad establecida. Dentro de esta, un par se mantenía en silencio.

Desde que habían salido de la fiesta, ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra, sin embargo, el silencio que reinaba no era incómodo. No, más bien, estaban solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Saori suspiró contra el cristal de la ventana, haciendo que se empañara. De pronto, un estruendo la hizo saltar sobre su asiento.

–Qué inesperado, se supone que hoy haría un buen clima– susurró para sí misma. –Ese trueno de verdad me asustó mucho– ambos rieron divertidos por la anterior reacción de la chica.

–Parece que pronto comenzará a llover– suspiró decepcionado. Su paseo por la playa se le había escapado de las manos. Bien, tendría que usar un plan B, aunque realmente no tenía ninguno. Tal vez, sería mejor que buscara un lugar para pasar la noche por qué, definitivamente, no quería devolverla a la mansión.

Las gotas finas de agua que comenzaron a caer, pronto se convirtieron en gruesas gotas de lluvia. Un viento helado comenzó a recorrer la carretera, pero la calefacción del vehículo mantenía a los jóvenes tibios. Otro trueno ensordecedor se dejó venir, lo que provocó que la chica se removiera incomoda en su asiento. Los truenos le asustaban.

–Jabu habló contigo hoy, supongo que aceptaste sus servicios, ¿no?–, preguntó la chica en tono suave, distrayendo su mente de los truenos que comenzaron a repetirse, pero él no le respondió. –Encontrás a tu hermana muy pronto, él es muy bueno en su trabajo– le aseguró con una sonrisa, mirando de soslayo al chico, que en esos momentos parecía más concentrado en conducir.

_"Jabu... Bla, bla, bla. Muy bueno en su trabajo"_

Seiya imitó la voz de Saori en su mente. No le pasó desapercibido la sonrisa y la emoción contenida de la mujer al hablar de ese tipo.

–Jabu es...

–¿Qué tipo de relación tienen los dos?– escupió el castaño de repente. Seiya maldijo a sus adentros, otra vez había hablado sin pensar. Sin embargo, no se retractó, quería saberlo.

La Kido se quedó con la boca abierta a mitad de la frase y la abrió aún más por la repentina pregunta de su compañero. Le pareció oír la voz de Seiya cargada con tintes de enojo.

–Nos presentaron hace un par de años atrás– contestó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios al intentar recordar. –Jabu..., él fue mi... –, "fue mi investigador privado", quiso decir; pero le daba cierta verguenza qué alguien se enterara de su condición.

Saori creció casi como cualquier niño normal. Tuvo las mejores atenciones, fue a las mejores escuelas, tuvo y tenía un vida casi envidiable. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba... _Unos_ _padres_. Nunca le tomó importancia al asunto, después de todo, tenía a su abuelo. Pero mientras estuvo en el preescolar, finalmente sintió la falta de amor de un padre y los mimos y atenciones de una madre, todos tenían uno, menos ella. Y eso la hacía diferente al resto del grupo.

**Flash Back**

_–Envía estos documentos a los Ichinose– ordenó un hombre de cabellos blancos. _

_–Claro que sí– se escuchó la respuesta de su mayordomo, tomando los papeles que Mitsumasa le estaba dando. _

_–¿Qué es un huérfano?– una voz infantil se oyó de repente en la habitación. En medio del estudio, una niña de coletas lila realizaba sus tareas escolares. _

_Tanto Mitsumasa como Tatsumi se quedaron de piedra por la pregunta de la pequeña. _

_–¿Abuelo?– llamó la pequeña Saori, sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno. Esa pregunta llevó rondándole toda la mañana, la había escuchado de sus compañeros de clase. _

_–Si... Verás, un huérfano es aquella persona que no tiene padres– le explicó el mayor, intentando hacerlo de la forma más sencilla posible para la comprensión de su joven nieta. –¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?– inquirió suspicaz, haciendo suave y amistoso su tono de voz. _

_–En la escuela mis compañeros me llamaron así– le contó la Kido, arrugando los labios al haberse equivocado al escribir. –¿Los huérfanos son malos?– volvió a preguntar, cerrando su cuaderno y mirando finalmente a su abuelo. _

_–No, no lo son– le respondió el hombre, sin perder la calma. Mitsumasa sabía que este momento, mas temprano que tarde, iba a llegar. Finalmente estaba pasando. En solo cuestión de minutos, su pequeña haría la pregunta que tanto deseó atrasar. _

_Si no son malos, ¿por qué mis compañeros no quieren jugar conmigo? Se preguntó mentalmente la niña, pero había algo más importante... _

_–Pero..., ¿por qué yo no tengo padres?– su voz sonó tranquila, casi sin emoción, era más por curiosidad. _

_El magnate Kido se quitó sus anteojos, resignandose a la charla y, seguramente, los sentimientos rotos de su pequeña heredera. _

_–Sí los tienes...– y vio con pesar como los ojos azules se ampliaban llenos de brillo, así como su sonrisa. –..., pero ellos no están aquí.– ella pestañeó confundida. _

_–¿Por qué no puedo verlos?–, inquirió la niña frunciendo el ceño. Si ella realmente tenía padres, ¿por qué no venían a verla? ¿No la amaban? _

_Tatsumi veía con profunda tristeza la escena qué se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Él estaba consciente del cruel pasado de su joven ama, y ver como ella sonreía con esperanza para después arrebatarsela, le hería el corazón. No podía ni imaginar cómo estaría el de Saori. _

_–¿Quieres verlos?–preguntó el mayor, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Su mayordomo identificó inmediatamente la falsedad de su semblante. _

_–¿Puedo verlos?–, inquirió incrédula Saori, el anciano asintió. –¡Si, si quiero!– gritó emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo. _

_Tres semanas después, lo único que Saori vio de sus padres fue un retrato pintado a mano de dos personas colgado en una pared. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Jamás podría olvidar la decepción y el dolor que sintió tras contemplar eso. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, le había dicho su abuelo, y el único recuerdo que quedó de ellos fue ese retrato. Según le habían contado, su padre nació y vivió en Grecia y ahí conoció y se casó con su madre. Unos años más tarde nació ella, pero sus padres permitieron que Mitsumasa se la llevara a Japón desde muy pequeña porque su mamá estaba gravemente enferma y no podía cuidar de ella. Por supuesto, la historia le parecía de los más extraña, así que cuando tuvo edad suficiente intentó investigar por su cuenta y, al no encontrar nada, conoció y contrató a Jabu, un joven un par de años mayor que ella que recién había iniciado su trabajo de investigador.

El chico tampoco pudo encontrar nada, más que un pequeño artículo en un periódico griego que hablaba del accidente en la carretera dónde perdieron la vida el único herededero de Mitsumasa, Tenma Kido y su esposa, Sasha. Un accidente sin fotografías ni testigos.

–él era... –, intentó volver a explicar la ojiazul, estrujando su vestido con sus manos, sin percatarse de ello. Le estaba costando demasiado buscar las palabras para expresarse y los ojos le estaban picando, en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

Seiya aguardaba impaciente la respuesta de la mujer, viéndola titubear y temblar ligeramente. ¿Qué le costaba tanto decir? ¿Acaso era qué Saori y Jabu fueron...?

_"La bella mujer de vestido azul" _

_"Al final, tampoco has podido resistirte a ella, ¿no?"_

Inevitablemente las palabras de ese tipo rubio le cruzaron por la mente, incrementando sus sospechas. Apretó fuertemente el volante, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el estómago.

–mi investigador privado–, confesó al fin la Kido.

Seiya la miró por un instante, confundido.

–¿Qué...? – soltó incrédulo.

–Quería investigar el paradero de mis padres– murmuró cabizbaja. –Jabu intentó ayudarme... Eso es todo.–

El castaño apretó los labios, sintiéndose estúpido por su forma de pensar.

–Lo siento, no sabia sobre eso...– dijo apenado. –No sabia que tú no...–

–¿Estabas celoso?– bromeó Saori sin pensar, -como muy pocas veces lo hacía- para desviar la atención del tema. Lo último que quería era causar lástima a las personas, tenía orgullo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Seiya no se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica; más bien, lo llevó a reflexionar en sus propios sentimientos. Hace tan solo unas semanas, en la noche de la feria, él había admitido que se sentía inexorablemente atraído por Saori, pero..., ¿no celas a alguien sólo por qué te atrae su belleza, no? Eso quería decir que había algo más...

–Si, estoy celoso...– respondió lento y quedo, paladeando cada palabra. –Estoy condenadamente celoso–, seguía sin apartar la vista de la carretera. –Yo estoy... estoy enamorado... de ti–. Finalmente reconoció, hablando más para sí mismo.

Nuevamente tenía algo que admitir. La belleza de la Kido era atrayente, pero su personalidad lo era mucho más. Esa amable y bondadosa mujer lo tenía embelesado. Finalmente Seiya se rendía a sus sentimientos, estaba totalmente enamorado de Saori.

Con semejante respuesta, Saori comprendió la gravedad de sus palabras, aunque por su mente jamás pasara que él diría algo como eso.

–Estar celoso... No deberías– siguió ella con ese extraño juego. –No tienes por que–. La de cabellos púrpura no pudo responder a la última confesión del muchacho, si, ella estaba enamorada de él también pero... tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de qué fuera un broma, después de todo, Seiya antes se había encargado de hacerle saber que la odiaba.

_Antes... _

¡Claro que tenia por que! Si Saori no podía pasar desapercibida ante la vista lujuriosa de otros hombres. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que ella fuera tan malditamente hermosa para llamar la atención de los demás. Y Odiaba aún más su estúpida actitud de macho celoso. Pero ella lo volvía así.

Tenía que hacer algo.

No podía sacarle los ojos a todos los hombres del mundo; tampoco podía mantenerla oculta en la mansión para que nadie osara a desearla. Sólo había una cosa que sí podía hacer...

–Sal conmigo–, pidió serio, con un leve sonrojo su rostro. –Quiero decir... –, la garganta se le secó, pasó saliva por esta. –Sé mi novia–. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, tuvo que afianzar más el agarre del volante, de lo contrario sus manos resbalarían. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Mantenerse tan cerca a ella de esta manera, lo hacía sentir un poco seguro. Si estaban juntos, entonces el podría cuidar de ella. Además de que podría estar celoso de manera justa.

La muchacha de cabellos lavanda no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos le transmitían. ¿Realmente él le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios? ¡Por dios! Tenía que ser un sueño.

–No tienes que contestar ahora...– sugirió ruborizado ante el mutismo de la Kido.

Saori entonces entendió que lo que escuchó no fue producto de su imaginación.

–¡No!– respondió inmediatamente. –Quiero decir... Si. Si quiero.– dijo azorada, bajando la cabeza y poniendo una mano en su frente en un intento por calmarse.

Los corazones de ambos parecían querer explotar de emoción. Su alegría los mantenía ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**_..._**

Intentaba mantener su mente en blaco. Sólo quería concentrarse en lo que le esperaba al terminar con todo esto. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Si todo salia bien, mañana en la mañana estaría comprando dos boletos sin retorno a Grecia.

Aceleró aún más para darle rápido alcance a la pareja qué había emprendido rumbo hacia un destino desconocido.

Saga jamás había hecho algo tan malo a alguien. Él era un hombre frío y orgulloso, si, pero nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Eran las circunstancias lo que lo hacían ser así.

«_Mis padres murieron, ahora el abuelo también_»

Él peliazul aceleró aún más, la fuerte lluvia empapaba el parabrisas que ni siquiera se detuvo a limpiar.

_«Ayúdame..., por favor, Saga. ¡Ayúdame ahora qué ya no tengo esperanza!» _

El chirrido de los neumáticos no se hizo esperar. En medio de la carretera, un hombre detuvo su auto. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban duramente el cofre del mismo, produciendo un sonido molesto. El hombre en el interior no se vio afectado por eso, estaba ido mirando hacia en frente, pero sin realmente prestar atención.

«_Ayúdame_»

El grito de Saori aún retumbaba en sus oídos. El día que Mitsumasa murió, la encontró en la galería de la mansión de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a si misma. Delante de ella, los retratos de sus padres y su abuelo eran testigos de los sollozos de la mujer. Él solo se había agachado junto a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda, lo que provocó que la chica estallara en lágrimas. El peliazul la pegó contra su pecho, sin decirle una palabra.

_«Ayúdame» _

Saga se tapó las orejas con sus manos, en un inútil intento de alejar los recuerdos del llanto de la Kido. Ella le había pedido ayuda desesperadamente, ¿y qué hizo él? Oh si, intentar deshacerse de ella, hacerla sufrir y sentirse prisionera y triste. Entonces pudo darse cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido. Era un egoísta por anteponer sus intereses -aunque no cualquiera- por los de la chica.

_Otra vez..._

Otra vez iba a dejar qué oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido se le escabullera de las manos.

_Otra vez..., por ella._

Estaba bien, iba a dejarse perder. Tal vez, buscaría otros métodos para recuperar lo que tanto buscaba.

Saga estaba tan ensimismado entre sus pensamientos, qué no vio como dos pequeñas luces se acercaban a su auto con peligrosa velocidad.

Un estrepitoso estruendo llenó el lugar. Y no eran los fuertes truenos.

Lo último que el peliazul vio fue la cara de Saori bañada en lágrimas mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa rota.

**... **

Seiya seguía manejando, ahora con más cuidado a causa de la lluvia.

Arrugó la frente.

Vio a lo lejos las luces de un automóvil que venía en sentido contrario a la carretera, frente a ellos.

Disminuyó la velocidad, el otro auto pareció acelerar.

–¡Maldición!– masculló entre dientes, captando la atención de su compañera que, hasta hace unos momentos, dormitaba en su asiento.

–¿Qué sucede?– inquirió, parpadeando un poco. –Ese auto...–, señaló al frente.

–Saori, hubiera sido mejor que no despertaras...– le dijo, dándole una rápida mirada.

Al notar que el auto no se detenía, tuvo que ponerse en reversa. Miró por el retrovisor, unas lejanas luces se veían acercándose, otro auto.

–¿Qué es esto?–, cuestionó frustrado. Esto no se veía para nada bien, los estaban acorralando. ¿Por qué? Ellos no habían hecho nada a nadie, y aunque no sabia de quienes se trataba, un nerviosismo le recorría el cuerpo.

Un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de él: protección. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Saori, pero en esta situación era imposible.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Los autos estaban cada vez más cerca. Entonces, una idea loca cruzó por su mente.

–Saori, ¿estarías dispuesta a que nos jugaramos el todo por el todo?–el semblante del moreno estaba totalmente serio. Ella inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

–Seiya, confío en ti–, fue su respuesta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él volvió a mirarla, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos: _amor. _

Seiya sabia de sobra que las cosas no irían bien. Sin embargo, al no saber qué querían esas personas, no podía arriesgarse a que Saori sufriera algún daño; ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarse lo que podían hacerle.

–Sujetate bien–ordenó a la chica, no sin antes asegurarse de que tuviera puesto el cinturón.

En un instante, el castaño dejó de ir en reversa para acelerar hacia enfrente. Los neumáticos resintieron el cambio, produciendo un rechinado molesto para cualquiera. El auto frente a ellos no se amedrentó. Cuando la camioneta en la que iba Seiya y el auto estuvieron a una distancia considerable, el de ojos avellana hizo algo inesperado para todos. Se desvió hacia la izquierda, directo a un barranco.

**... **

Tatsumi corrió a toda prisa, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Entonces lo vio.

En el estudio del difunto Kido, una fotografía había caído al suelo, el cristal que la resguardaba estaba hecho añicos. Se acercó a levantar la imagen, Saori sonreía ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de su abuelo.

Miró hacia la ventana abierta, el aire helado que producía la lluvia se colaba por ella.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

**...**

Pequeñas gotas de un líquido carmín formaban un camino con cada paso que el hombre daba. La cortina de cabellos se mecían de un lado a otro por el movimiento.

–Traigan a esos idiotas– gruñó furioso el varón.

Había sido claro en sus órdenes, pero sus incompetentes subordinados lo hicieron a su manera. ¡No podía dejar pasar semejante acto!

_Si algo grave le hubiera pasado a ella... _

Miró a la mujer que sostenía en brazos. Sus cabellos lavanda estaban mojados y se pegaban a su rostro manchado de sangre.

–Lo siento mucho– miró la herida en su frente. –Pronto estarás bien, Saori– susurró cerca del rostro de la chica, pegando su frente a la de ella.

.

つづく (_continuará_)

* * *

Amigos, otro nuevo capi. Intenté hacer la escena del casi suicidio lo más parecido al anime, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy muy buena en la acción y el romance, disculpas por eso.

Si se me fue un error ortográfico, también discúlpenme por ello.

Ya había publicado el capítulo desde el lunes, pero lo borré ayer (martes) porque se me ocurrió agregarle algunas cosillas. Espero les guste.

**Sslove**: que bueno saber que te sigue gustando esta historia ^o^. Con respecto a tus dudas, no te preocupes, estoy revelandolos poco a poco. Tenme paciencia, por favor, me estoy oxidando un poco, creo q mi forma de escribir ya no es la misma y por eso tardo en actualizar. Pero muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! :-D

**Idsuikyo**: me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mis historias, aunque son tediosas jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando el desarrollo y q me acompañes hasta el final del fic.

**A los que pusieron en favoritos y alertas en este fic**: muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Me siento contenta de ver como se entretienen junto conmigo.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
